


Kinktober 2019

by Berylia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Naruto, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: Un endroit où mettre mes écrits pour le kinktober, il y a aura de l'original et peut-être aussi des fanfics, qui sait, pas moi, je sais que je ne sais rien.





	1. Jour 1 - Gabe et Jude - Ass worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe est un personnage secondaire de "Une affaire de style" mais il aura son roman à lui parce que je ne vais pas m'en priver !

Gabe avait un cul parfait.

Il n'était pas le seul à le dire ou à le penser, tous ceux qui l'avaient vu -un certain nombre soyons honnête entre ses mecs, ses coups d'un soir et les gens dans les coulisses, ça faisait son petit nombre- ne tarissaient pas d'éloge dessus. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser de rembourrage à ce niveau-là et il tirait une certaine fierté de ses fesses superbement rebondies qu'il entretenait avec amour et crème parce qu'il voulait qu'elles soient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Et puis bon, elles rendaient Jude fou.

Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de voir le regard noir se poser sur elles et soudain se faire plus intense, rien de plus amusant que de se promener uniquement en lingerie affriolante dans l'appartement et détourner son mec de son article sur les nouvelles résines ou les nouvelles façons de faire un plombage et le voir tendre les mains, presque mécaniquement.

Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était encore ça, ces rares moments où ils étaient tous les deux au lit en train de faire la grasse matinée, plus ou moins l'un sur l'autre -bon, surtout Gabe qui avait tendance à être un poulpe s'étendant au maximum sur tout le territoire matelassé-, occupés à lire et de temps en temps laisser une main traîner paresseusement sur la peau.

Jude était encore en train de lire un article ennuyeux à mourir pour qui n'était pas un dentiste passionné -Gabe ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fini avec un dentiste !- mais la main qui ne tenait pas la tablette avait migrée vers son cul pour le moment encore recouvert du drap parce qu'on était supposé être au printemps mais New-York n'avait visiblement pas eu le mémo, contrairement à leur proprio qui leur avait coupé le chauffage.

Un pouce passa doucement, poussant, malaxant un peu et Gabe ferma un instant les yeux, oubliant Insta, tout son corps détendu et satisfait. Il revint bien sûr à ce très sérieux rituel de comm sans lequel sa carrière de drag queen ne risquait pas de décoller et le faire vivre qui consistait à répondre à ses followers, liker les photos des copines si elles étaient pas trop laides et bitcher en MP sur celles qui étaient vraiment immondes.

La main continuait à passer et repasser, un peu lourde de distraction, et Gabe se laissa bercer par le mouvement régulier, se sentant comme un chat sur le point de ronronner, se blottissant un peu plus dans les draps et la chaleur du corps contre lui.

Il le sentit vaguement bouger à un moment, alors qu'il tapait une réponse, mais la main était toujours sur ses fesses alors il ne s'attarda pas, un rayon de soleil commençait à caresser son épaule et ça faisait du bien, il commençait à avoir un peu faim mais ça attendrait, il était trop bien installé.

D'abord ce fut un massage léger, juste deux mains qui passaient et parfois pressaient un peu, puis il sentit les doigts faire rouler doucement, lentement la chair. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand le drap avait été enlevé mais avec la chaleur de ces paumes contre lui il n'avait pas froid.

— La crème est dans la salle de bain, tu sais, si tu voulais continuer ton massage tout en hydratant ma peau, dit Gabe en abandonnant définitivement son téléphone d'une main amollie par les vagues d'un doux plaisir.

— Hmm...

Il sentit la vibration contre sa peau et frissonna.

— Je ne sais pas, continua la voix basse de Jude, je n'aime pas mordre dans ta peau quand il y a de la crème dessus et puis comment je te lèche sinon ?

Les yeux de Gabe se fermèrent comme ceux d'un chat et un soupir détendit encore plus son corps.

— Quelque chose en particulier que tu as envie de faire ? demanda Gabe, le visage et les mots à moitié dévorés par l'oreiller dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

— Te faire trembler et gémir.

— Excellent plan, j'approuve et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les mains s'étaient misent à le malaxer vraiment, lourdes et fortes et parfaites et le faisant miauler presque lorsque le pouce pressait juste à la limite entre cuisses et cul. Puis les ongles courts commencèrent à griffer délicatement des arabesques sur sa peau, provoquant frissons et surprise.

— Lève les fesses.

Il obéit immédiatement, écartant aussi les cuisses parce qu'il n'avait aucune retenue et aucune pudeur surtout quand Jude allait sûrement passer des heures à le rendre fou.

Jude était méthodique et le premier coup de langue commença à la jointure de la cuisse là où la peau était étrangement sensible et fine. Gabe laissa retomber sa tête et son homme montrer, calmement, beaucoup trop lentement et patiemment, toute la vénération qui était due à son magnifique cul. Il n'avait encore jamais joui juste parce qu'on lui caressait les fesses, mais honnêtement, dès qu'il sentirait les doigts ou la langue de son amant en lui s'en serait fini.

Mais pour l'heure, il agrippa les draps, prêt à endurer de délicieux et beaucoup trop long moments de torture et frissons.


	2. Jour 2 - Connor et Tyr - Bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor et Tyr sont les personnages d'un roman que j'aimerais écrire le jour où je réussirai à trouver le ton juste pour la première scène. Le roman se passe en Égypte en 1933 et parle bien sûr de malédictions, de tombes et de nazis parce que ce serait triste de passer à côté.

Connor O'Riley adorait la magie. 

Parfois bien sûr elle se retournait contre vous et manquait de vous tuer si vous vous mettiez un vieux sorcier à dos ou que vous aviez le malheur de réveiller une vieille momie maudite. Mais le fait même qu'elle existe n'avait de cesse de l'émerveiller et le fasciner. Il ne serait jamais capable de la manipuler et il n'avait aucune patience pour l'étudier, cependant il pouvait passer des heures juste à regarder Tyr dessiner les symboles compliqués sur le sol et l'entendre répéter ses incantations jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement justes. 

Ce n'était pas Tyr qui avait lancé ce sort. Ce n'était même probablement pas un sort, ils venaient sûrement de se faire frapper de malédiction, mais c'était un risque fréquent quand on partait exhumer des tombes et chercher des artéfacts pour le compte de magiciens voulant sauver le monde des nazis...

Ce n'était pas une malédiction mortelle ou même dangereuse ou douloureuse, un peu étrange certes, mais pleine de possibilités qu'il avait l'intention d'explorer avant que son compagnon ne mette la main sur un moyen de la briser.

Tyr était avec sérieux au travail, entouré de ses quelques livres et de son carnet, assis en trailleur au centre de leur chambre dans cet hôtel relativement propre de Shanghai. Et Connor savait qu'il allait devoir ranger les livres avant de faire quoi que ce soit sans quoi la colère de son amant serait terrible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à l'homme intimidé et sans aucune confiance en lui qu'il avait vu nu et surpris pour la première fois dans sa chambre... sans doute c'était-il trop frotté à des individus peu fréquentables et beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux...

S'il n'avait pas été frappé d'une malédiction qui avait échangé son corps avec celui de son compagnon, il se serait déshabillé avant de ranger les livres pour que ses intentions soient claires mais Tyr n'était pas aussi... arrogant que lui et peut-être que la vue de son propre corps nu serait plus perturbante qu'excitante. Heureusement, lui n'avait pas ce problème et le fait que son amant ait son visage était plus amusant que problématique.

Tyr ne releva pas la tête parce qu'il était plongé dans ses notes et son expression, si familière transformait ce visage presqueinconnu.

— Je me demande si maintenant que tu habites mon corps tu es chatouilleux comme moi, commença-t-il en lui prenant son carnet avec des mains trop délicates. 

— Je n'avais pas... commença à se plaindre Tyr avant de lever les yeux et de s'arrêter un instant. Tu veux... tu... essaya-t-il de reprendre, à court de mots comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avouer ouvertement et de mettre des mots sur ses désirs.

— Tu n'es pas curieux ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ressens ? 

— Ta conscience est toujours ailleurs je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens. 

— Soit, savoir ce que mon corps ressent dès que tu le touches, dès que tes mains se posent sur moi ? 

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit comme ça que ça fonct...

— Je veux savoir si c'est mon corps ou moi qui faiblit dès que je sens tes doigts en moi.

Il adorait regarder Tyr à court de mots, mais cette fois-ci pas de bouche surmontée d'un grain de beauté aguicheur même quand elle était sage, juste ses lèvres à lui, toujours un peu trop sèche comme s'il emmenait le désert égyptien partout où il se rendait.

Son amant le fixait d'un air sérieux et penseur qui n'avait pas sa place sur son visage à lui.

Tyr se leva, lentement parce qu'il était difficile de s'habituer à un corps différent du sien et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se faire tomber dessus par des malandrins des triades parce que Connor n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre la même force derrière ses coups. 

— Pose mon carnet sur la table, lui dit l'apprenti magicien.

C'était le plus bizarre : entendre cette voix qui n'était en vérité à aucun des deux, trop basse pour Tyr mais trop éduquée pour Connor. 

Il ne balança pas l'objet sur la table parce que c'était une façon sûre et certaine pour que son amant le refuse immédiatement, mais il se dépêcha, curieux de savoir ce que le linguist attendait de lui. 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, se faisant enlacer par derrière et sentant le souffle contre son épaule et un peu sur ce que son col révélait de sa nuque. Le corps qu'il habitait frissonna et il se souvint avoir regardé avec délice ces frissons secouer la peau plus pâle que la sienne. 

— Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulue faire... murmura-t-on contre sa peau et clairement ça devait être le corps de Tyr parce que lui ne se mettait pas dans des états comme ça... ou alors Tyr ne parlait pas assez souvent contre sa nuque nue. 

Soudain, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui était arrivé, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, des mains soulevant ses fesses alors qu'un corps musclé s'introduisait entre ses cuisses. 

— Chaque fois que tu me le fais, je sens mes jambes défaillir. Dis-moi, comment tu te sens ? 

Amusé, un peu à court de souffle et terriblement excité. 

— Comme quelqu'un sur le point de se faire délicieusement ravager, répondit-il en passant les bras autour de son cou et refermant ses cuisses autour de sa taille. 

Tyr rit et, malgré la voix étrangère c'était quand même cet étrange hennissement mâtiné de ronflement qui l'avait tant surpris la première fois.

Connor sourit et embrassa son amant, il était temps de mener cette expérience à un long et très jouissif terme. 


	3. Jour 3 - Jan et Henry - knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan et Henry apparaissent tous deux dans "Course poursuite dans la Cordillère" et auront d'autres nouvelles pour en arriver à être heureux et ensemble. Un jour je les écrirai...

La douleur il connaissait. C'était pas parce qu'il pouvait manipuler la magie pour modeler son corps à sa guise qu'il ne souffrait pas comme un taré à chaque fois qu'il était envoyé s'écraser contre un immeuble. Il en mourait pas, il réduisait l'information venant de ses nerfs pour ne pas s'évanouir mais il douillait grave sa mère.

Donc ouais, la vie c'était la douleur, une vallée de larmes et tout ça, il connaissait.

Ça-là, ça faisait même pas mal.

Il savait qu'une lame était en train de passer sous sa peau, il la sentait glisser et couper et repasser ensuite dans le sillon et c'était pas agréable mais c'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se prenait sur une mission de routine.

Le truc qui aurait dû être perturbant, mais au niveau où il en était était-ce surprenant qu'il soit vraiment bizarre dans sa tête, c'était que depuis que ça avait commencé il avait une érection à enfoncer des clous avec...

Alors bien sûr il se doutait que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que le Major il aurait pas eu la trique et surtout pas une trique aussi durable -oui, il était fier de son jeu de mot-, mais ça restait perturbant quand tu t'excitais parce qu'un mec enfonçait encore et encore sa lame en toi et ensuite allait et venait pour au final te marquer et... Non, en fait c'était complètement sexuel et c'était Henry, tout ce que faisait Henry était plus efficace sur lui qu'un porno, il aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait se passer dès que son ancien supérieur lui avait parlé du rituel.

— Tout va bien ?

La voix grave et lente d'Henry le fit frissonner et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir parce que le Sage était concentré sur le rituel et qu'il ne voulait pas le perturber. Par contre il ne promettait rien pour après.

— J'espère que tu sais que je ferais une très mauvaise victime pour un sacrifice rituel, je suis plus vierge depuis des siècles et j'ai offensé tellement de mecs qui se font appeler dieux qu'il y a une bonne chance pour qu'on me renvoie illico chez les vivants.

Un pouce chaud passa contre sa peau, sans doute pour essuyer une goutte de sang et Jan se demanda s'il n'allait pas utiliser sa magie pour faire disparaître son érection, il était sur le point de haleter de plaisir.

— J'ai bientôt fini, répondit son amant, sûrement avec un de ses minuscules sourires sur les lèvres.

Jan laissa retomber son visage dans l'oreiller et étouffa sa frustration et son désir dedans.

Les bruits mouillés de sang et celui affilé de la lame auraient dû le dégouter, soyons honnêtes, ils dégoûteraient toute personne n'étant pas un sociopathe et il y avait fort à parier que le Major ne serait pas d'humeur une fois le sort complété, mais Jan avait beau essayé de se persuader que c'était anormal, il n'arrivait pas à cesser de se sentir électrifié à chaque nouvelle pénétration précise, parfaite, du couteau.

Henry était en train de le marquer, de laisser sur lui une trace que même sa propre magie ne pourrait effacer, toute sa vie il porterait les symboles que le Major avait gravé sur son dos pour le protéger, pour que plus jamais ils ne se retrouvent séparés et sans savoir si l'autre était encore vivant. A présent il y aurait toujours une partie de son amant en lui, un morceau d'eux mélangés, volonté et magie, Sage et Ascète. Bon, ok, c'était surtout un truc pratique mais il était visiblement un immense romantique et il était en train de s'imaginer magiquement marié à Henry allongé nu sur ce qui était globalement un autel, soyons honnête et en saignant comme un cochon avec une trique douloureuse et persistante.

Les incisions du Major était aussi régulières et précises que lorsqu'il traçait un piège sur le sol, lentes et mesurées et il se laissa bercer par leur rythme, tremblant d'anticipation avant que la lame ne pénètre et soupirant silencieusement lorsqu'il la sentait avancer, presque indolore mais laissant dans son esprit un sillon de feu et de désir. Son corps devait être en train de charrier des niveaux alarmants d'endorphine, il n'était presque plus gêné par son érection digne d'un excellent acteur porno.

Il sursauta lorsque les doigts caressèrent l'intérieur de ses fesses.

— Je croyais qu'on avait dit que la marque était sur le dos pour tu puisses toujours protéger mes arrières, je savais que tu voulais dire mes fesses ! s'offusqua-t-il parce qu'il serait temps d'être sérieux quand il serait canné.

— Le rituel est fini et je constate qu'il a eu un effet auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

— J'aime me sentir nu et vulnérable sur un autel de pierre... Tu me fais découvrir de nouveaux aspects de moi-même.

— Est-ce que les cicatrices te tirent ? demanda l'ancien Major, d'une voix si pleine de chaleur que parfois Jan avait l'impression que son coeur allait s'enflammer ou une connerie du genre.

Il s'étira consciencieusement.

— Absolument pas mais c'est pas moi qui ait des problèmes de dos ici.

A la fin du rituel, la magie devait cicatriser immédiatement la marque et faire apparaître un double parfait sur le dos du magicien.

Les doigts avaient continué à caresser l'intérieur de ses fesses, mais aussi à passer à la limite de ses cuisses et c'était toujours une zone sensible. Jan lutta contre l'envie de redresser les fesses et écarter les cuisses parce qu'il se disait qu'à force d'être aussi excité tout le temps il allait finir par faire fuir Henry, mais d'un autre côté il avait attendu plus de dix ans pour coucher avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux presque au premier regard alors il avait accumulé un peu beaucoup de frustration.

— Jan...

Les mains qui le faisaient trembler avaient cessé de le caresser et tout son corps se hérissa sous la froideur du manque.

— Oui.

Il était prêt à tout pour lui, sans question, sans réflexion et ça devrait lui faire peur mais depuis le temps il avait appris à vivre avec cette vérité, quelque soit l'ordre que le Major lui donne il obéirait immédiatement, parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

— Puis-je te marquer ?

Même quand il s'agissait de sexe, Henry était toujours posé et clair et Jan manqua de sangloter de soulagement et de plaisir.

— Oui !

Le mot sortit de sa bouche comme un rugissement alors qu'il sentait ses bourses se contracter.

— Parfois je me dis que tu devrais me dire non plus souvent et ensuite je repense à toutes les imbécilités que tu fais en mission... dit son amant en le menant avec un mélange parfait de douceur et fermeté vers le bord de l'autel.

— Vous me punissez comme vous voulez, Major... minauda-t-il alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, son sexe écrasé contre la pierre froide, le cul bien en évidence, son dos à plat et ses mains s'accrochant au rebord pour garder la position.

Henry ne répondit pas, son corps chaud soudain sur le sien, sa bouche se posant sur la première ligne de cicatrices et cette fois-ci Jan gémit, vocalement, encore plus fort quand la langue suivit le chemin de la lame et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la stèle de roche pour lui éviter de tomber ridiculement.

Un à un, son amant traça les coups de lame comme pour en effacer toute trace de douleur mais c'était un feu qui maintenant descendait chaque symbole, chaque ligne et se propageait à travers tout son corps.

Quand la dernière rune fut tracée et que le froid vint souffler un instant sur la peau humide, Jan avait cessé de gémir, tout son être était concentré sur son sexe coincé entre son ventre et la pierre chaude, brûlante presque tant lui-même se sentait fiévreux. Il n'avait jamais essayé le tantrisme mais vu qu'il était sur le point de jouir juste à cause de ça, il était peut-être prêt.

Il entendit le bruit du tissu et mordit sa lèvre inférieur, imaginant le Major en train de descendre son boxer, de sortir son sexe lourd et pesant de désir et lorsqu'il le sentit sur poser juste entre ses fesses, contre sa raie, il sanglota, de joie, de regret de ne pas pouvoir bouger pour venir presser contre ce sexe qu'il désirait. Mais c'était ce que son amant voulait, lui, offert à sa contemplation.

L'érection commença à passer contre sa peau, douce, mais sèche et brusque et Jan laissa ses yeux se fermer parce qu'il ne voulait plus se concentrer que sur Henry, sur sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, sur ses mains brûlantes qui écartaient et resserraient ses fesses, sur son gland qui parfois effleurait son trou et le rendait fou alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son amant ne le satisferait pas là-dessus.

— Jan...

La voix de son amant était étranglée, tremblante et il se força à respirer pour ne pas jouir, maintenant, tout de suite, sans la moindre friction.

Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur son dos, électriques, faisant trembler tout son corps et lorsqu'il sentit le premier filet peindre son dos, glisser sur la marque qu'Henry avait posé sur lui, sur ce symbole qui les relierait même par-delà la mort et les plans, alors il jouit, dans un cri silencieux et plus douloureux, plus merveilleux encore que la lame pénétrant sa chair.


	4. Jour 4 - Carlotta et Julius et Adrian - Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Carlotta, son mari Julius et leur amant Adrian sont des personnages qui apparaissent dans le recueil de nouvelles "L'étoile du matin" tome 3, j'ai adoré écrire leur dynamique et je suis heureuse de pouvoir les réutiliser.

Lady Carlotta était une femme décidée et qui savait ce qu'elle aimait, qui elle aimait et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas de celles qui reculaient quand il s'agissait d'articuler ses désirs ou qui se refusaient des plaisirs pour une quelconque pudibonderie hypocrite.

C'était parce qu'elle était ce genre de femme qu'elle était présentement renversée sur un sofa dans un salon décoré du meilleur goût, en train de gémir et haleter alors que la langue de son mari allait et venait dans les plis délicats de son sexe, montant puis descendant, s'arrêtant un instant pour faire trembler la perle de chair qui ne faisait plus qu'enfler et s'emplir de plaisir.

Elle referma les doigts dans les cheveux blonds et pressa le visage encore plus contre elle. Elle était si près de la jouissance qu'elle en tremblait.

— Adrian, mon coeur, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

Garder les yeux ouverts et parler était une torture alors que ses cuisses tremblaient, mais Adrian osait rarement prendre la parole pour dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le faisait plus souvent à présent, mais Carlotta restait quand même toujours attentive.

Elle vit leur jeune amant s'empourprer, le rose teintant sa peau blanche comme le lait.

— Ah, euh, juste, vous étiez si beaux ensemble...

Si elle n'avait pas été si proche de l'orgasme, elle aurait ri de plaisir. Elle n'était plus jeune, son corps déformé par plusieurs grossesses mais quand Julius et Adrian la regardaient, elle se sentait la plus désirable de toutes les femmes.

— Viens m'embrasser, dit-elle entre deux soupirs parce que son mari continuait d'aller et venir et de titiller le centre de tout son plaisir.

Le jeune homme se contorsionna pour se pencher vers elle tout en gardant son sexe fermement à l'intérieur de Julius et elle-même fut obligée de se redresser pour qu'enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrent, fugacement, doucement, avec juste la caresse passagère d'une langue.

Elle se laissa retomber sur les coussins du sofa, sa robe ouverte sur ses seins, ses cheveux en bataille et elle regarda les yeux dépareillés d'Adrian glisser sur son corps avant que ses mains délicates ne reprennent position sur les hanches de Julius et qu'il ne reprenne un vigoureux mouvement de va-et-vient qui poussa le visage tout entier de son mari contre son sexe, changeant immédiatement le type de caresse t la faisant gémir.

Avant, quand Adrian était encore à l'Etoile du Matin, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça, les fois où Carlotta l'avait proposé il avait toujours dit qu'il serait ridicule si c'était lui qui pénétrait le comte mais il n'y avait rien de ridicule aux tremblements de Julius, aux gémissements qui venaient faire vibrer sa langue contre son sexe, au visage concentré d'Adrian donnant du plaisir à son mari.

Carlotta attrapa l'accoudoir du sofa et essaya de se retenir de jouir, à présent la langue immense et puissante, comme chaque partie de Julius était en train de la pénétrer et c'était délicieux de sentir les poussées d'Adrian se répercuter jusque dans son corps, les mains brûlantes de son mari pressaient contre ses fesses, amenant son sexe encore plus près et elle sentait ses cuisses se crisper et essayer de se refermer sur ce plaisir qui menaçait de déborder à tout instant.

Elle sentit le moment où Adrian se saisit du sexe de Julius, le grognement enfonça sa langue encore plus profondément et la fit haleter, tout le corps de son mari tremblait et sa langue ne devenait que plus frénétique délicieusement brutale et musclée et elle resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, laissa les gémissements se transformer en cris de plaisir alors que la jouissance, éclatait dans tout son corps, de la pointe de ses tétons à ses doigts de pieds recroquevillés.


	5. Jour 5 - William et Roderick - Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William et Roderick sont les héros de "La forêt des brumes", un roman de style gothique dans lesquels des fantômes hantent les falaises et les vieux châteaux sont pleins de courants d'air.

Honnêtement, William avait pensé mener une vie calme et paisible à la campagne et malgré des enfants, deux domaines et un presque hôpital à gérer, il s'était dit qu'une fois la routine installée il pourrait profiter de longs moments de tranquillité et de détente avec son amant. 

Il n'avait prévu ni la révolution qui avait secoué la capitale et le pays, ni le retour à la vie active et la montée en grade de Roderick, propulsé à la tête de l'Amirauté alors que le Grand Amiral était maintenant Chancellier. Il leur avait fallu plier bagage avec la plus grande rapidité et abandonner Nebelwald pour la capitale. 

Capitale où, soyons honnêtes, ils ne jouissaient ni de la relative intimité d'une demeure pleine de domestiques fidèles, ni d'une très pratique et discrète porte de communication entre leurs deux chambres. 

Voilà qui expliquait leur actuelle situation, coincés tous deux dans un placard de l’hôtel particulier, leurs bouches écrasées pour étouffer les bruits, leurs mains tremblantes de désir n'arrivant même pas à se défaire de tous ces maudits boutons et tissu pour atteindre la peau, leurs pelvis frottant en rythme l'un contre l'autre, une friction sèche et brûlante et pourtant délicieuse. 

Ils ne s'étaient presque pas vus pendant un mois, enfin si, ils avaient déjeuné et dîné ensemble presque tous les jours quand l'emploi du temps surchargé du Comte lui permettait de ne pas sauter du lit directement dans sa voiture en direction de son nouveau bureau à l''Amirauté. Une situation qui ne laissait même pas la place à un baiser rapide avant de se séparer et Roderick revenait chaque soir plus fatigué et entre la présence des aides qui venaient presque jusque dans la chambre lui apporter des missives et autres problèmes urgents et la présence de domestiques presque perpétuelle... Intimité et sexe étaient des mots qui avaient disparu de son vocabulaire.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de s'éclipser de la soirée pour venir se cacher dans un placard. Ils s'étaient juste croisés dans le couloir sombre, Roderick se rendant quelque part et William redescendant de la nursery où Hilda avait fait un caprice. Ils s'étaient vus et William ne pensait pas avoir un penchant pour l'uniforme mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le Comte et il était si sagement vêtu, si boutonné et pourtant ses yeux brillaient de désir et...

Et William l'avait entraîné dans le placard, se jetant sur sa bouche, leurs sexes se cherchant malgré la barrière du tissu, le désir ne leur laissant pas un instant de répit, pas une opportunité de reprendre leurs esprits, de penser au désordre qu'ils étaient en train de mettre dans leurs tenues, aux taches qui allaient souiller leurs pantalons s'ils continuaient à chevaucher leur plaisir, cuisse pressant, frottant contre une érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux courts du Comte et William jouit dans son pantalon, son souffle oublié, le plaisir faisant trembler tout son corps, sentant contre lui la même surprise, la même jouissance.

Le minuscule placard s'emplit du bruit de leurs respirations encore haletantes et William laissa reposer son front contre celui de son amant.

— Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être pire qu'un adolescent, souffla le demi-Elfe contre ses lèvres.

— Si ça peut te rassurer ce genre de problème ne m'était pas survenu depuis très longtemps...

William déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

— J'aimerais penser que nous allons monter nous retirer pour la nuit et donner corps à tous les fantasmes qui me hantent dès que je te voie mais je te connais assez pour savoir que nous nous contenterons de nous changer et redescendre parce que la politique est la pire des garces.

Roderick caressa son visage, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

— Désolé.

— Vous avez de la chance que j'aime votre corps autant que votre esprit, Amiral. A présent essayons de monter sans nous faire surprendre par des domestiques beaucoup trop zélés.

Roderick l'embrassa sur un sourire et de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne poussent la porte du placard.


	6. Jour 6 - Drake et Lad - Fellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour à mon tout premier roman aujourd'hui avec Lad et Drake, un nerd qui bosse dans le jeu-vidéo et son requin de businessman de petit ami. "Le chat, le nerd et le businessman" est disponible quelque part sur Fictionpress avec tous les défauts et toutes les fautes d'orthographe de sa jeunesse.

Faire une fellation avait eu l'air terriblement compliqué. Tellement compliqué que Lad en avait eu des palpitations et les angoisses typiques et autres craintes de l'échec qui l'avaient poursuivies toute sa vie. Quand il était étudiant et désespérément amoureux de son camarade de chambre il avait eu ce mélange d'excitation et de peur en s'imaginant glisser à genoux et prendre le sexe en érection dans sa bouche.

Quand il était tombé amoureux de Drake et qu'il s'était retrouvé à sortir avec lui, la chose avait été encore plus flippante parce que ce moment finirait par arriver et s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur ce serait terrible et horrible ! Oui, c'était exagéré mais essayez de dire ça à un stressé de la vie _irl_ beaucoup trop vierge et beaucoup trop angoissé pour son propre bien.

Au final, _spoiler alert_, tout c'était très bien passé, son requin capitaliste de petit ami avait pris les rênes et l'avait dirigé pour lui apprendre à les trucs et astuces de la fellation. Passant outre le fait que son mec était très très directif au lit comme dans tous les aspects de sa vie -est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin que tout soit rangé immédiatement ?-, lécher, sucer et caresser le sexe de son homme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir n'avait rien de bien compliqué.

C'était un peu comme apprendre des _cheat codes_ ou des coups spéciaux, une fois qu'on connaissait le bon ordre, la bonne combinaison, les faiblesses et la _hit box_, on enchainait les coups jusqu'au KO.

Bon, la plupart du temps c'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il y pensait, il était toujours excité d'entendre Drake grogner et gémir, de le sentir enfouir les doigts dans ses cheveux et trembler alors qu'il luttait contre la jouissance. Souvent, Lad se laissait entraîner par l'odeur de sexe, par sa propre excitation et oubliait tout ce qu'il avait si patiemment appris pour satisfaire son amant, laissant sa langue mouillée parcourir voracement la longueur, n'imposant qu'un rythme oublieux à ses mouvements préoccupés uniquement de satisfaire sa propre faim, se besoin de sentir la chair dure contre ses lèvres.

Et puis, parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il se forçait, il se concentrait, il décidait qu'il rendrait son dragon fou de désir et il enchaînait toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises ou découvertes, comme par exemple le fait que Drake tremblait s'il appuyait, doucement d'abord, presque imperceptiblement, puis massait du pouce l'espace entre ses bourses et ses fesses, ou encore cette espèce de succion qu'il pouvait faire juste au bon moment quand le gland touchait légèrement le fond de sa gorge et qui ne manquait jamais de faire hoqueter de désir son amant.

Ce n'était ni effrayant ni compliqué mais terriblement enivrant parce qu'en quelques coups de langues bien _timés_, en quelques mouvements de ses doigts, l'immense et terriblement dominant Drake Herrerra oubliait tout : ce qu'il devait faire, les problèmes du travail, les coups de fil à sa mère, les pressions sempiternelles du conseil des actionnaires, soudain il n'était plus qu'un corps qui vibrait et jouissait quand Lad en avait décidé et lorsque le geek relevait les yeux et contemplait se visage délicieusement ravagés par le plaisir, il manquait de jouir lui aussi.


	7. Jour 7 - Kris et Damian - Cuir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris et Damian sont les héros de "Seuls au monde", un secrétaire hautement efficace et un génie reclus aux tendances paranoïaques, le tout sur une île paradisiaque.

Kris n'était pas inquiet.

Damian n'était pas encore là mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il était avec Steve Laverty en train d'oublier le temps à parler de physique et il avait un garde du corps compétent avec lui, il ne risquait rien.

Donc Kris souriait et allait de groupes en groupes, parlant à tous ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, se faisant présenter ceux qu'ils ne connaissait pas et globalement faisant son travail en attendant que son patron et mari ne finisse par le rejoindre à cette "réunion impromptue" au sommet d'un gratte-ciel et avec des serveurs en uniforme qui passaient proposer petits fours et coupes de pétillant californien.

Il sut à quel moment exactement le génie arriva. Et ce n'était pas une sorte d'instinct de couple où il savait automatiquement que son mari était là, non c'était le soudain silence dans le jardin suspendu, la façon dont les invités se tournaient plus ou moins volontairement vers l'entrée, le désir de chacun de pouvoir dire : j'ai vu le mystérieux génie reclus.

Kris continua donc à travailler, soit Damian resterait dans les pas de Laverty, cherchant un bouclier familier contre cette avalanche d'inconnus tous intéressés par lui, soit il viendrait le trouver pour que Kris fasse écran et ne lui présente que les gens qui pourraient lui apporter vraiment quelque chose.

Il sentit sa présence dans son dos, la main qui se posa, juste un instant, un trop court instant sur sa nuque et il sourit en tournant la tête.

— Monsieur Knight, puis-je vous présenter...

Il récita le nom complet, la position et les accomplissement de ceux avec qui il était, laissant ses yeux dériver juste un peu trop longtemps sur son mari, remarquant immédiatement la veste en cuir qu'il n'avait pas en partant de l'appartement ce matin mais qui allait parfaitement avec le style décontracté et un peu rebelle que Kris et les stylistes essayaient de lui donner tout en luttant plus efficacement contre le vent qui s'était levé en haut de la tour.

Damian fit l'effort de dire quelques mots polis avant de passer immédiatement aux sujets qui l'intéressaient vraiment, recentrant son attention sur la chef des ressources humaines et questionnant ses méthodes de recrutement parce que bien sûr qu'il remettait les compétences des autres en cause de manière quotidienne et qu'après Kris devait passer derrière pour essayer de caresser les égos meurtris.

Damian resta avec lui, se laissant guider et Kris s'effaça des conversations à son profit dès qu'il le pouvait, observant, notant, restant à l'écoute de l'atmosphère de la réunion, des bribes de conversation qu'il entendait. Plusieurs fois il se reprit avant de se retrouver à se laisser aller en arrière, cherchant à s'appuyer contre le torse de son dom. C'était étrange, il se sentait à fleur de peau, tout son épiderme soudainement sensible, et le moindre courant d'air le faisait frissonner.

— ...et bien sûr madame Felicy Singh.

Pire que tout, il sentait le désir monter dans son bas-ventre sans aucune raison et il essaya de faire disparaître son érection naissante, ne souhaitant aucunement agresser l'assistance avec cette vue et se mettre dans une situation aussi humiliante. Les quelques fois où Damian avait tenu à ce qu'il porte un plug ou un vibro tout en sortant en public, il lui avait aussi fait porter des sous-vêtements adaptés pour cacher son érection, là...

Kris prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se focaliser sur l'article fautif et à réviser du dernier contrat qu'une galerie d'art londonienne avait essayé de leur faire signer.

C'est alors qu'il sentit l'odeur du cuir, juste derrière lui qui l'enveloppait et l'entourait. Et qu'il comprit pourquoi il était en train de s'exciter seul. Parce que c'était l'odeur de son collier, de ses menottes, des cravaches que Damian lui faisait embrasser, de la poignée des battoirs et des chats à neuf queues. Parce que c'était une odeur animale et puissante qu'il associait immédiatement au sexe.

Il leur restait encore une dizaine de personnes à voir, au moins un discours grandiloquent sur l'avenir de l'entreprise à écouter et tout le chemin du retour avec le garde du corps dans la voiture. Ce serait une torture, totalement imprévue et délicieusement douloureuse et il avait bien l'intention de demander à son dom de garder uniquement la veste quand ils se retrouveraient enfin seuls à l'appartement. Il était sûr que son mari trouverait des manières créatives et surprenantes de ce servir de cette nouvelle donnée.


	8. Jour 8 - Ada et Ylva - Cuisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La très noble lady Aleida dite Ada est amoureuse d'une tenancière de bordel de luxe parce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Bien sûr ces personnages ont leur nouvelle dans "L'étoile du matin".

Ylva n'avait aucun problème à vivre nue. Surtout dans une chambre aussi bien chauffée et meublée. Elle n'avait aucunement honte de son corps, même à présent que les décennies avaient rendu sa peau plus molle et marbrée de petites imperfections. Elle aimait sentir la caresse du soleil et surtout celle des yeux d'Ada, suivant avec un mélange de fascination et de culpabilité ses moindres mouvements alors même qu'elle ne cessait de lui dire de se couvrir, que quelqu'un pourrait entrer que... Souvent, Ylva la faisait taire à coups de baisers. 

Ada était rarement nue, la très noble et très respectée duchesse douairière von Markburg avait grandi dans la honte de son corps. Ce n'était pas comme son visage qu'elle disait être défiguré et qu'elle s'excusait presque d'imposer au monde. Elle avait appris à ne pas montrer son corps, à trouver honteuse la forme superbe de ses seins, à cacher la blancheur nacrée de ses cuisses, à rougir et protester quand Ylva laissait la lumière allumée alors qu'elle la déshabillait. 

Mais, parfois, rarement, elle réussissait à convaincre celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis près de dix ans d'oublier sa honte, d'accepter les compliments qu'elle lui faisait, de profiter de la lumière douce et chaude des bougies sur sa peau, de s'offrir à ses regards.

Ada était belle, et personne ne le lui avait jamais dit, en tous cas personne ne le lui avait jamais dit autrement qu'avec des mots vides. Elle avait été la première à baiser avec ferveur cette peau qui n'avait jamais été vue, contemplée, adorée. La seule à glisser ses mains sur ces cuisses parfaitement galbées, sculptées par l'équitation, capables de se refermer sur sa tête et la maintenir en place sans même sembler faire d'efforts.

Ylva avait une certaine fascination pour ces cuisses, sans doute parce qu'elles étaient la partie la plus cachée de son corps dont nul ne voyait jamais la trâce ou même la forme sous les épais jupons et les armatures compliquées à la mode. Même sa femme de chambre ne les voyait pas puisque jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervienne, on avait appris à la noble à se laver habillée et à dormir avec plus de vêtements que beaucoup de femmes qui passaient la journée à labourer les champs.

Elle prenait, il fallait l'avouer un plaisir coupable à écarter, s'insinuer entre les cuisses de la noble, caresser sa peau douce et laisser parfois quand l'envie l'en prenait des traces de griffure d'un rouge parfait et éphémère. Elle adorait embrasser et sucer la peau fine, laisser des marques violacées qu'elle serait seule à voir et entendre Ada soupirer et gémir alors que la lumière de la fenêtre ou des bougies léchait son corps blanc. 

Il y avait toujours cette excitation lorsqu'elle sentait les tremblements et ces cuisses musclées qui se refermaient autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière, entourée par l'odeur délicieuse, excitante, pressée contre ce sexe mouillé et frissonnant de plaisir.

— Perdue dans tes pensées ?

Une main douce caressait ses cheveux, les doigts passant entre ses boucles pour frôler un instant son visage.

Ylva releva la tête, délaissant un instant les cuisses blanches entre lesquelles elle s'était perdue.

— Juste en train de réfléchir à comment te faire gémir de plaisir.

Elle contempla avec contentement le rouge qui monta aux joues de son aimée avant de retourner marbrer ses cuisses de marques de dents.


	9. Jour 9 - Jamil et Nadir - Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamil est un petit cuisinier vénère et noble de la Colère dans une partie que nous jouons de "Nobilis" et Nadir est son petit ami, le noble de la patience et est le personnage d'Eldarianne.

Parfois Jamil se demandait quand sa vie avait pris un tour pareil ? Dans l'ensemble il ne se plaignait pas. Avant... tout ça... il était un petit cuisto vénère avec un seul ami, une dépression lourde et une vie sentimentale qui était l'allégorie d'une politique de terre brûlée. Alors oui, il y avait eu des moments terribles et il se demandait encore pourquoi lui était en vie alors qu'elle était morte, pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre, mais au final il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Parce qu'il était encore vivant, parce qu'il essayait de s'en sortir. Parce qu'il y avait Nadir.

Nadir avec qui il voulait construire sa vie, malgré les ombres terrifiantes qui planaient sur eux, Nadir avec qui il avait lancé, presque par défi une petite chaîne Youtube qui n'avait fait que grandir parce que visiblement les gens aimaient regarder un petit cuisto vénère expliquer à son pompier de petit ami comment on faisait une cuisine simple mais bonne et esthétiquement plaisante.

Nadir avec qui il était en train de tourner la vidéo spécial Halloween et qui avait visiblement cette année encore perdu un pari dans sa caserne. Sauf que cette année ce n'était pas un costume de Bob l'éponge qu'il avait été obligé de porter, non, cette fois-ci il avait fallu que Jamil aussi soit déguisé pour aller avec son Petit Chaperon Rouge de mec. Un petit Chaperon Rouge qui avait une bonne grosse tête de plus que le loup et qui ne portait pas beaucoup de tissus au final, surtout de la résille et des talons.

Donc ils étaient en train de tourner une recette de soupe aurore avec Nadir heureusement couvert par son tablier face à la caméra mais Jamil devait se faire violence pour ne pas regarder son cul parfaitement et indécement moulé dans un mini short noir qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, rien. Il en oubliait presque qu'il avait de ridicules oreilles poilues sur sa tête et que Nadir avait insisté pour qu'il garde la queue même si on ne la voyait qu'un instant quand il se retournait pour reposer la part de citrouille qu'ils gardaient pour faire un gâteau.

— Et voilà. La soupe se conserve sans problème au réfrigérateur et fera une entrée ou un plat de résistance pour les soirées froides qui sont arrivées.

Au début, il fallait avouer que Jamil avait eu du mal à faire face à la caméra et sourire sans montrer les dents et une certaine exaspération, mais c'était visiblement aussi ça qui avait fait le charme de "Cook for two" selon beaucoup de commentaires qui appréciaient voir un mec vénère leur expliquer comment cuisiner avec une intensité qu'eux considéraient comme trop importante parce que la cuisine n'était pas leur vie et leur art et leur recherche perpétuelle de beauté. Bref maintenant il était un peu plus zen, mais ça c'était la thérapie, le calme de Nadir et la baisse significatives d'emmerdes tant du côté des Tourmenteurs que des Impérators, qui aidait.

— Bon appétit et à la prochaine, dit-il donc avec Nadir avant d'aller éteindre la caméra.

C'était son homme qui faisait les montages parce que Jamil n'avait pas la patience et que personne n'avait envie qu'il s'énerve sur le logiciel totalement gratuitement compliqué de montage.

Bon, maintenant il allait enfin pouvoir se changer et enlever cette ridicule queue qui tirait sur le pantalon en tissu dégueu qui grattait un peu. Vivement que...

Son esprit fut déraillé par la vision vers laquelle il se tourna.

Nadir était penché sur l'îlot central, en train de manger, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, son petit ami se jetait sur ce qu'ils avaient préparé dès les caméras éteintes. Le problème c'était que là, on ne voyait que son cul, superbe, ses jambes musclées gainées de résille et les talons rouges et massif qu'il portait.

Honnêtement, Jamil savait qu'il avait un truc pour le cul de son mec, il fallait avouer que des fesses aussi parfaites ne pouvaient que provoquer un million de fantasmes et de désirs, mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait un truc pour les talons et la résille mais il fallait croire qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours.

Jamil était impulsif, c'était la source de beaucoup de ses problèmes et il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne devrait pas prendre les ciseaux et découper le mini-short et le boxer de son mec parce que c'était le costume qu'il était censé porter à la soirée demain et qu'ils n'avaient aucun espoir d'avoir un costume de remplacement à un jour d'Halloween. Et pourtant il le fit, déclanchant un petit cri de surprise qui se mua en autre chose quand Jamil posa les mains sur ses fesses et commença à écarter lui disant de rester comme ça.

Alors oui, il avait pas prévu de finir la journée comme ça, à genoux dans la cuisine, sa langue s'insinuant entre les fesses de son mec en talon et collant résille, mais parfois les surprises avaient du bon.


	10. Jour 10 - Heinrich et Laurent - Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heinrich, soldat et Sergent de la police militaire et Laurent, le noble sans le sou mais avec toutes les bonnes relations sont des personnages de la série de romans policiers "Ce que savent les morts".

Laurent Euler von Rabenklippe était un hédoniste. C'était ce qu'on attendait d'un homme comme lui et il n'aimait rien autant que d'offrir aux autres exactement l'image qu'ils se faisaient d'un noble de sang oisif.

Il aimait le plaisir, il ne s'en cachait pas et il le recherchait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que s'il maintenait un semblant d'apparences ni la bonne société ni dieu ne se détourneraient de lui. Il y avait certains plaisirs qu'il pouvait avoir et afficher en public, son amour des belles étoffes, son goût pour les saveurs plus raffinées, son appréciation de la peinture même s'il lui avait fallu renoncer à en faire son métier parce qu'un noble ne cherche pas à gagner sa vie comme un vulgaire bourgeois, il vit d'air et de noblesse, voyons. Mais il y en avait d'autres qu'il devait tenir cachés, enfermés à double tour loin des yeux inquisiteurs de tous ceux qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir jeter la première pierre à celui ou celle qui ne réussissait pas à jouer le jeu des apparences.

Laurent gardait donc une large partie de sa vie derrière des portes closes Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se privait de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, c'était souvent cette nécessité de garder les choses secrètes qui ajoutait au plaisir, à l'urgence du désir à l'intensité de la jouissance.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne se disait ça que parce que jamais il ne pourrait reconnaître en public avec qui il partageait ses plaisirs, peut-être essayait-il de se persuader.

Au moins il n'avait pas de difficultés à se persuader du plaisir qu'il était en train de prendre et de recevoir, allongé sur son lit, sa tête soutenue par l'oreiller, sa bouche ouverte pour recevoir les poussées régulières d'Heinrich, ses mains délicieusement prisonnières de celles de son amant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ou diriger les mouvements, forcé de prendre sans pouvoir protester. Sa verge était si dure et dressée qu'il craignait que le moindre souffle de vent ne le fasse se répandre immédiatement et ce n'était rien comparé au fait qu'il y avait un objet parfaitement large et terriblement dur qui avait été inséré en lui et sur lequel il ne pouvait se retenir de se contracter.

Laurent n'était plus qu'un assemblage de sensations, de plaisirs, de désirs, son corps tremblait, gémissait, frissonnait et ses yeux ouverts ne pouvaient que contempler Heinrich bougeant avec la force et la grâce d'un combattant, que laisser glisser son regard du torse qui se soulevait sous l'effort de se retenir, au visage tendu, perdu entre désir et contrôle.

Laurent gémit, le plaisir continuant de monter, le submergeant de toute part. Le rythme du soldat fit une syncope, inattendue, presque brutale et le noble de sang recommença, voulant sentir son amant s'oublier, laisser la passion guider ses mouvements, provoquer leur jouissance à tous deux.

Mais à part gémir et prendre ce que son amant lui donnait il ne pouvait rien faire, même s'il essayait de bouger les lèvres, de creuser ses joues, les poussées de plus en plus fortes perturbaient le rythme qu'il essayait de donner, ruinaient ses efforts et il se retrouvait prisonnier, forcé d'attendre, de se contenter de ce qu'Heinrich voulait bien lui donner. Il était soumis à des sensations, à des plaisirs qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et à une inadmissible attente qui ne faisait qu'augmenter cette délicieuse souffrance, que repousser une jouissance qui le réduirait à néant.

Et quand les mouvements de son amant se furent plus rudes, que la jouissance se fit plus proche, il enfonça les ongles dans les mains qui le retenaient et se laissa superbement utiliser.


	11. Jour 11 - Ali et Aloys - Formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali le guerrier qui n'aimait pas la magie et Aloys le sorcier sont des personnages qui apparaissent dans "Le Chevalier Noir" et "L'empire maudit".

Ali était un homme simple, plus de dix ans réduit en esclavage faisait apprécier les plaisirs les plus élémentaires de la vie. Même lorsqu'ils étaient allés visiter son clan il avait fait figure d'homme frugal au milieu de personnes habituées à la rudesse du désert. Un endroit où dormir, un repas nourrissant et Aloys a ses côtés lui suffisait et c'était sans doute pour ça que leur vie sur les routes à aller là où le Vent Bleu portait le sorcier était si paisible, un jour peut-être ils poseraient enfin leurs affaires et s'installeraient mais pour l'heure ils vivaient avec peu.

Mais un sorcier comme Aloys ne pouvait pas sembler vivre de peu. Il devait lorsqu'ils se montraient garder cette apparence irréelle et presque inhumaine qu'il avait appris de son maître. Voilà pourquoi le coffre magique les suivait toujours, empli des tenues et des bijoux du sorcier du Vent Bleu, répondant à l'appel chaque fois que son aimé devait passer des heures à s'apprêter pour que nul ne puisse douter qu'il était un sorcier de son plein droit. 

Ali préférait celui avec qui il avait choisi de partager sa vie lorsqu'il était lui-même, ses longs cheveux simplement tressés, ses mains nues brunies par le soleil des chemin, son rire franc et ses sourires presque inconscients.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait un feu qui s'allumait en lui lorsque Aloys retournait dans l’intimité d'une chambre avec lui, encore paré comme le plus inaccessible des trésors, son visage encore neutre et froid, ses pensées tournées vers les problèmes magiques ou politiques qu'il avait dû affronter. Ali ne croyait plus en dieu depuis longtemps, trop de magie et de triomphes du mal avait mis à mal sa foi déjà tiède, mais il y avait quelque chose de terriblement sacrilège à regarder son amant paré de tous les symboles du pouvoir, drapé sans laisser voir plus que son visage et ses mains, et penser à comment soulever ses lourdes tuniques et révéler sa peau nue, empourprée de désir et de vie. 

Souvent, Ali se retenait, Aloys ne s'habillait ainsi que lorsqu'ils devaient parler à des nobles, des rois, des empereurs et alors il évitait de caresser son amant à l'en faire crier de plaisir comme il pouvait le faire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de la forêt, trop d'yeux, trop de domestiques, trop de conséquences le forçaient à contenir sa passion et garder pour lui ses désirs. 

Mais ils étaient des invités dans le palais du nouvel Empereur des Xin et contrairement à l'empire natal de son compagnon, le genre de celui qui partageait le lit d'un autre n'était pas aussi important que son rang et sa bonne réputation. Personne ici ne serait choqué de les savoir amants et les tentures autour du lit préviendraient les yeux curieux des domestiques. 

Ali avait appris à maîtriser ses passions, c'était la douceur et la simplicité de l'amour d'Aloys qui avaient pris son coeur d'assaut, pas le désir, pourtant brûlant, qu'il pouvait avoir pour son cadet. Il contempla donc avec calme et toujours attentif à son environnement, des négociations auxquelles malgré l'amulette de langage qu'avait fabriqué son aimé, il ne comprenait rien puisqu'elles évoquaient des puissances magiques et des concepts éloignés du peu qu'il connaissait de l'Art. Si ses yeux revinrent plusieurs fois sur la superbe forme de son amant, droit et majestueux dans ses robes et ses bijoux, assis avec calme et autant d'aisance que les autres courtisans devant l'empereur qui avait conquis un si immense territoire, ce n'était pas uniquement pour surveiller. 

L'empereur se retira et Aloys resta encore un moment, debout et grave, discutant avec plusieurs curieux entre lesquels Ali n'avait aucune idée de comment distinguer les sorciers des autres. Il remarqua cependant les regards que l'on lançait à son amant, chargés de curiosité et de désir et il se rapprocha de lui, l'air sombre et foudroyant du regard ceux qui oseraient s'approcher. 

Enfin, on se sépara et ils laissèrent les domestiques les guider vers leurs quartiers, une seule et vaste pièce à l'espace coupé par différents paravents aux détails délicats. Plusieurs braséros maintenaient la chaleur et lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier domestique, les épaules d'Aloys s'affaissèrent de soulagement et son amant leva la main vers les peignes précieux qui maintenaient sa coiffure.

Ali attrapa la main peinte de blanc et la porta à sa bouche. 

— Peux-tu rester habillé ? 

Les yeux soulignés de khôl s'écarquillèrent, surpris par la rare demande mais la bouche nacrée sourit. 

— Veux -tu vraiment que je reste complètement vêtu ? 

— Tu sauras ce que je veux de toi bien assez vite. 

Une langue passa sur les lèvres roses et Ali ne put que la suivre, maintenant son corps éloigné malgré tout pour ne pas froisser la soie précieuse ou déplacer les bijoux. 

— Assieds-toi sur le lit, demanda-t-il après un baiser qui avait un goût de trop peu. 

Aloys obéit, lentement, gracieusement, veillant à répartir parfaitement chaque ondoiement du tissu pour accentuer la beauté de sa pose. 

Ali vint vers lui et les yeux bleus comme le ciel d'Aloys s'assombrirent alors qu'il approchait, et son corps se tendit juste un instant quand le guerrier se laissa glisser à genoux sur l'épais tapis. 

— Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il en soulevant les robes de soie et découvrant les jambes et les cuisses nues. 

La peau douce et nacrée d'Aloys frissonna et il posa ce premier baiser dans l'ombre sacrilège des tenues d'apparat de son aimé. Il baisa chaque pouce de cette chair cachée, faisant trembler la statue d'apparence si froide et hiératique. 

Il connaissait ce corps si familier, il savait où le faire trembler, comment l'amener à gémir, et pourtant, avec ces lourdes parures et ces tissus précieux entre eux il semblait presque nouveau, presque inconnu et Ali prenait le temps de le redécouvrir, laissant le sexe indécent tacher les soieries et s'offrir, empourpré à ses regards. S'il n'avait pas su les heures de travail et les sommes qu'avaient coûté ces robes il les aurait déjà coupées pour mettre à nu le corps de son amant, il l'aurait pris entre les lambeaux coûteux sur ce lit de plumes mais l'image devrait suffire à le contenter. Et puis l’étoffe était si fine que même à travers il était aisé de caresser, de pincer les tétons qu'il voyait durcir. 

Aloys se retenait à la courtepointe, tentant de ne pas bouger mais déjà plusieurs mèches de cheveux avaient échappé à ses peignes précieux et ses épingles, délogées par ses frissons de plaisir, par les mouvements qu'il arrêtait pour tenter de se retenir de rester cette image sacrée que la langue d'Ali vénérait. 

— Ali... Ali s'il te plaît... 

La bouche, jusque là silencieuse et sagement fermée se mouilla et se tordit sur les mots, brûlants, rauques, tombant comme autant de gouttes de désir qui venaient s'accumuler dans les reins du guerrier. 

— Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il en continuant à parcourir ces cuisses et ces jambes sans jamais toucher le sexe rigide d'attente. 

— Prends-moi, je veux sentir ton poids et ta chaleur sur moi. 

Aloys avait toujours posé des mots sur ces désirs, des mots tremblants et rougissants mais des mots francs, honnêtes et excitants. 

— Je vais froisser tes robes, répondit-il en laissant son pouce caresser, juste un instant, la base de son sexe. 

— Peu importe, tu peux les froisser ou les déchirer je m'en occuperai après, je te veux, sur moi, en moi, maintenant. 

— Non, répondit le guerrier tout en empoignant sa verge. Je veux te faire trembler et gémir avant. 

La bouche rose se plia en une moue qui disparut dès qu'Ali laissa sa main remonter jusqu'au gland humide. 

— Allonge-toi et pose tes pieds sur le lit, continua le guerrier sans cesser sa caresse. 

Son amant obéit, les jupes tombant sur son ventre et encadrant ses jambes, son sexe et ses fesses offertes. Malgré les quelques notes de musiques et bruits venant parfois de l'extérieur, on entendait ici que la respiration saccadée, impatiente de celui qui tout à l'heure n'avait semblé pas plus vivant qu'une statue d'argent et de pierres précieuses. 

Ali caressa les fesses offertes et se mit en passe de préparer son amant, léchant, pénétrant, provoquant une avalanche de tremblements et gémissements. Ses mains cherchèrent celles, encore ornées de pierre qui se retenaient comme elles pouvaient à la courtepointe et s'en emparèrent, sentant les pressions répondre à chaque coup de langue. 

Il n'attendit pas que son amant se rende, même si les cris se faisaient chaque fois plus forts et plus longs, c'était lui qui ne réussissait plus à garder son calme, à contrôler son désir. 

Lorsqu'il se releva pour ouvrir ses chausses, il contempla son amant, ses robes froissées, ses cheveux emmêlés et échappant à ses peignes, le visage empourpré de désir, les cuisses tremblantes de besoin, mais le sourire qui écartait ces lèvres rouges de gémissements, ce sourire était toujours celui, doux et chaud qui avait fait battre son coeur. 

Avec douceur et révérence, il caressa ce visage blanchi par les emplâtre, il baisa ces lèvres qui n'avaient pas esquissé une expression mais à présent se courbaient pour lui. Il aida son aimé à se déplacer, à l'accueillir entre ses cuisses et il oublia les tissus précieux, les pierres et la pompe dont se parait Aloys, il n'y avait plus que son corps l'accueillant, que ses lèvres douces qu'il baisait comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer sans elles. 

Ce n'était pas un sacrilège qu'il commettait, c'était au contraire un des actes les plus sacrés alors qu'il faisait naître le plaisir dans le corps de son sorcier. 


	12. Jour 12 - Bekka et Roxane - Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bekka, styliste à New York et Roxane, ex-mannequin, sont les personnages principaux de "Une affaire de style", un roman de femmes qui aiment les femmes et aussi mettre des meurtriers en prison.

Roxane avait un truc avec la lingerie. Pendant un temps, si elle était honnête, pendant tout le temps où elle avait refoulé qu'elle aimait les femmes, elle s'était dit qu'elle regardait les catalogues de lingerie parce qu'elle aimait la lingerie, sur elle... Au final, elle n'avait rien contre la dentelle et les jolies culottes, mais sur elle ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. Non, elle aimait voir de la lingerie sur une femme attirante.

Une de ses ex lui avait un jour demandé si ce n'était pas difficile pour une lesbienne d'être entourée de toutes ces jolies filles à moitié nues pendant les défilés. Roxane ne lui avait pas ri au nez mais il s'en était fallu de peu parce qu'il n'y avait rien de moins sexy que des femmes en train de se changer pour un défilé au milieu du bordel général, des cris, des larmes et des gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, non seulement personne n'était particulièrement belle à ce moment là, mais en plus Roxane était toujours stressée quand elle taffait, comme tout le monde, ce qui n'aidait pas à la libido.

Donc elle avait un truc avec la lingerie. Ce n'était pas le genre de truc qui définissait sa vie, ou genre un élément important de sa vie de couple. Non, c'était juste qu'elle aimait voir de la jolie lingerie sur une jolie fille, de préférence Bekka dont le corps était fait pour être rehaussé de dentelle et de lacets et de soie. Étrangement, sa petite amie qui aimait son confort quand elle bossait plus de huit heures par jour pour créer une nouvelle ligne de vêtements ou jongler avec ses fournisseurs et les nouvelles idioties commerciales du président du pays ne portait pas souvent des sous-vêtements affriolants pleins de dentelle qui finissait par gratter ou de soie qui s'abîmait super vite. Roxane n'avait rien contre les sous-vêtements simples et pratiques, c'était ce qu'elle-même portait et ça ne rendait pas Bekka moins attirante, ou lui donnait moins envie de glisser la main sous le tissu pour caresser la peau nue. 

— Bekka, tu as donné à manger aux chiens ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la douche après le footing matinal pendant lequel elle avait sorti Zeugma et Nimrod.

Sa petite amie ne répondit pas et Roxane sourit, quel dommage, elle allait devoir retourner dans le lit chaud pour aller réveiller sa petite amie à coups de baisers... quelle dure vie !

Elle donna à manger à ses deux toutous d'amour et alla ouvrir doucement la porte pour ne pas encore réveiller la paresseuse, mais les rideaux étaient ouverts, un timide soleil d'hiver essayait de s'infiltrer par la fenêtre et Bekka était levée, en train de ranger le linge propre dans le dressing. Et elle n'était pas nue ou avec l'une des adorables chemises de nuit pastel en coton bio que Roxane adorait lui offrir, non, elle était en soutien-gorge, bas, porte-jarretelles, talon et... est-ce que c'était un corset ?

— C'est mon anniversaire ? demanda l'ancienne mannequin, un peu ébahie.

La styliste se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

— Ça dépend, tu vois quelque chose que tu as envie de déballer ?

Roxane hocha frénétiquement la tête et se hâta de fermer la porte avant qu'un des chiens ne déboule et ne décide de contrecarrer leur partie de jambes en l'air parce qu'il voulait jouer ou des câlins.

— Je peux t'aider à ranger ou je dois m'asseoir, te regarder te pencher et souffrir en silence ?

Bekka se releva et la lumière caressa ses courbes généreuses qui débordait allégrement du carcan de dentelle et de soie.

— Je ne sais pas, d'un côté aller plus vite, de l'autre te torturer...

Elle tapa du pied avec ses talons hauts et à la semelle rouge et Roxane se lécha les lèvres, la gorge sèche.

— Allez, assieds-toi sur le lit et profite du spectacle, j'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon, déclara la styliste en retournant vers le dressing.

Roxane retira donc le t-shirt et la culotte qu'elle avait passé après la douche et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos contre les coussins, bien décidée à ne pas perdre une miette de la façon dont les attaches du porte-jarretelle encadrait ses fesses à peine couvertes par un voile rouge de soie très transparente. Bekka lui fit face à nouveau quand elle se retourna vers le panier de linge propre et les yeux de l'ancienne mannequin tombèrent dans le creux de sa gorge superbe et ses doigts la démangeaient déjà de l'envie de toucher.

— C'est l'ensemble que je t'ai offert pour mon Noël, non ? demanda-t-elle pour essayer d'échapper quelques minutes au moins à cette merveilleuse torture, parce que oui, quand Roxane se faisait un cadeau de Noël, elle offrait de la lingerie à sa petite amie.

— J'aime bien le rouge franc comme celui-ci et puis bon, je ne peux pas tout le temps mettre le noir et or.

Bekka était à tomber avec l'ensemble nuisette noir et or qu'elle s'était achetée pour leur première saint-Valentin ensemble, mais c'était vrai qu'un changement était très très très apprécié. Sa petite amie retourna au rangement et Roxane à la délicieuse torture de ne pas pouvoir encore sentir la peau et les tissus délicats sous ses doigts, contre ses cuisses, sur son visage...

— Donc maintenant c'est le moment où j'enlève tout ça et je viens m'allonger nue contre toi ? demanda la styliste, le panier de linge enfin vide.

Roxane secoua furieusement la tête.

— Non, c'est le moment où tu viens sur le lit et tu me laisses te caresser jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle de désir.

Bekka rit et Roxane se perdit dans la chaleur de sa voix et la façon dont tout son cou et sa poitrine formaient une ligne superbe qu'elle voulait suivre de sa langue pendant que ses mains...

— Viens-là, ordonna-t-elle à sa petite amie, beaucoup trop impatiente maintenant.

La styliste fit semblant de soupirer mais finit par monter sur le lit, à genoux et sans perdre ses talons et Roxane oublia comment on respirait alors que les cuisses gainées de bas noirs l'enjambaient et qu'elle se retrouvait face à cette poitrine soutenue superbement par la magie de la dentelle rouge.

— Mieux ? demanda Bekka amusée

Les mains de Roxane hésitèrent un moment avant d'enfin se poser sur les hanches à moitié recouvertes, à moitié nues et la productrice de défilés soupira de bonheur. Sa petite amie secoua la tête, faussement navrée mais ne commenta pas sur son fétiche sur la lingerie.

— Beaucoup mieux.

Et Roxane baissa la tête pour refermer doucement les dents sur un téton qui malgré la dentelle commençait à pointer tandis que ses pouces caressaient la peau juste à la limite de la dentelle de la culotte.

— Tu es si belle, souffla l'ancien mannequin, avant de se mettre à tremper le tissu fragile en suçant.

Bekka laissa ses mains se refermer sur les cheveux de sa compagne et gémit doucement. Les mains de Roxane continuèrent leur exploration, passant avec délice sur les bas et leur ceinture de dentelle, se perdant vers l'intérieur chaud et nu des cuisses, remontant là où le corset ne couvrait pas toute la peau juste après la culotte, évitant cependant de caresser son sexe. Pendant ce temps ses lèvres n'étaient pas en reste qui continuaient à embrasser ses tétons, ses seins, son cou, sa nuque, provoquant soupirs et gémissements.

Soudain le corps chaud et délicieux ne fut plus là, Bekka s'étant dégagée, les joues et les lèvres roses, la poitrine se soulevant sous une respiration plus saccadée et Roxane ne le voyait pas encore mais elle était sûre que la culotte était à présent ornée d'une tache plus sombre.

— Allonge-toi, ordonna sa petite amie et elle se hâta d'obéir.

Bekka, à genoux et les escarpins toujours solidement au bout de ses pieds que Roxane aurait voulu baiser, s'avança vers elle et lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Roxane frissonna, l'air froid passant sur ses boucles trempées, aussitôt suivi par des doigts brûlants qui la firent crier tant elle était déjà excitée.

— J'aime savoir que je te fais de l'effet, commenta Bekka avant de lécher ses doigts mouillés.

Roxane gémit et essaya de ne pas remuer les hanches parce que sa petite amie venait à peine de la toucher et elle était déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... se demanda la styliste avec un faux air de concentration.

— J'ai plein d'idées, souffla Roxane qui en avait clairement trop et toutes aussi excitantes les unes que les autres.

— Heureusement moi aussi, répondit l'amour de sa vie glorieusement enserrée dans sa lingerie alors qu'elle enjambait juste une de ses cuisses, laissant le genou plié de Roxane reposer contre le tissu en effet mouillé de sa culotte.

Et Bekka l'embrassa, un de ces baisers brûlants et plein de langue, de salive et de peu d'oxygène qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et qui la fit gémir quand les doigts agiles de sa petite amie revinrent glisser contre son sexe, de ses boucles jusqu'à ses fesses qui commençaient aussi à être trempées.

— Ça va ? demanda innocemment Bekka en détachant ses lèvres mouillées des siennes.

— Ça va aller très vite, répondit-elle, ses cuisses commençant déjà à vouloir se refermer sur la main qui passait sur son sexe, paresseusement et sans s'arrêter là où Roxane en avait besoin.

— Tant mieux, sourit sa merveilleuse et horriblement cruelle petite amie en bougeant pour pouvoir amener ses seins vers le visage de l'ancien mannequin.

Qui fut plus qu'heureuse d'obéir à l'ordre implicite et de poser les mains sur le soutien-gorge pour caresser, pincer, faire rouler les seins et les tétons, amenant sa petite amie à haleter et appuyer plus fortement contre son genoux alors même que ses doigts cessaient de flâner pour encercler, titiller, presser son clitoris.

Roxane étouffa ses gémissements en léchant et suçant les tétons couverts de dentelle alors qu'un doigt commençait doucement à la pénétrer la rendant folle et provoquant des mouvements involontaires de ses cuisses qui essayaient de se refermer, son genou pressant contre la culotte maintenant trempée elle-aussi.

Au-dessus d'elle, Bekka haletait aussi de plaisir et l'une d'elle allait jouir dans très peu de temps et il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit Roxane parce que sa petite amie avait le coup de main pour non seulement la pénétrer avec des doigts qui frottaient juste au bon endroit mais aussi pour garder malgré tout une pression parfaite sur son clitoris et elle avait beau résister elle sentait l'orgasme sur le point de déferler et de lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas les contractions de son sexe et le plaisir qui déchirait sa gorge.

Dans un dernier espoir d'emporter Bekka avec elle, elle glissa sa main libre dans la culotte de sa petite amie, passant aisément entre les lèvres gorgées de désir pour laisser son majeur pénétrer. La gravité et le genoux toujours dressé qui maintenait sa main en place fit le reste alors que sa petite amie se frottait en gémissant contre sa main et Roxane sentit un certain triomphe qui ne dura pas bien longtemps parce qu'elle regarda l'amour de sa vie, les cheveux en bataille, un sein échappant à son soutien-gorge, ses cuisses enserrées dans des bas et encadrées par les attaches du porte-jarretelle, son visage rougi par le plaisir, et Roxane sentit son sexe se contracter et jouit, refermant les cuisses sur la main de sa petite amie, criant de plaisir et essayant de rester sur la vague de l'orgasme le plus longtemps possible.

Quand Roxane reprit son souffle et ses esprits, Bekka était allongée à côté d'elle, un immense sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

— Heureuse de ta surprise ? demanda sa petite amie beaucoup trop fière d'elle.

— Encore plus heureuse quand je t'aurai fait jouir, laisse-moi juste reprendre mon souffle.

Bekka rit et l'embrassa doucement, la dentelle et son téton dénudé frôlant sa peau encore frissonnante de désir. Roxane se demanda un instant ce qu'elles avaient de facile à préparer pour ce midi parce qu'elles allaient être affamées, mais oublia rapidement ces pensées, le désir revenant réchauffer son corps et lui rendant peu à peu son énergie.


	13. Jour 13 - Maya et Iskandar - Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le roi Iskandar est le perso de Fufu dans la campagne que je fais jouer à Victoriana, ce qui fait de la merveilleuse reine Maya mon perso.

La reine Maya aimait le pouvoir. Son père avait été roi, un temps, mais ses décisions stupides avaient fini par lui coûter la couronne quand son frère et elle étaient encore jeunes. Jamais elle n'avait oublié cette période trop longue, avant que son frère ne s'illustre à la guerre où la parole de leur famille n'avait plus de poids, où même des commerçants pouvaient se montrer méprisant avec eux, ou l'argent avait commencé à manquer. Elle avait alors compris que jamais plus elle ne se retrouverait sans pouvoir, à la merci d'autres.

Elle avait choisi son premier époux pour son âge, ses connexions politiques, son argent et sa bonne réputation, elle avait amené son frère à portée de la couronne et avait laissé ses exploits pousser le conseil à la lui remettre. Elle avait été la femme la plus puissante de Selanghor et quand son frère avait disparu elle avait tout fait pour garder cette position.

Épouser Iskandar n'aurait dû être qu'une manœuvre politique de plus, un homme qui lui permettait de garder le pouvoir, qu'elle pouvait manipuler à sa guise et qui ne serait jamais un obstacle. Ils n'étaient pas mariés depuis deux mois qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait sincèrement son mari. Et ce n'était pas juste son corps viril et à la vigueur impressionnante qui avait capturé son intérêt, non, c'était son absurde capacité à croire en lui-même et à accepter les conditions impossibles qu'elle lui donnait, persuadé qu'il en viendrait à bout.

Elle aimait son mari mais elle restait une femme intelligente et attachée à son pouvoir. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait envoyé dans cette quête théoriquement impossible, loin d'elle pendant de longs mois dans la capitale économique du monde. Elle avait veillé sur lui et sur les intérêt du royaume bien sûr, donnant l'ordre à son neveu de s'occuper de tout pendant qu'Iskandar serait paradé, exotique et viril devant ceux qui se prétendaient civilisés et pourtant affamaient leurs propres compatriotes. Elle avait été chaste pendant la longue absence de son époux -ses dames de compagnie ne comptaient pas- même si elle savait par le menu grâce à son neveu que lui ne l'avait pas été. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il fallait bien attirer l'attention des nobles anglais d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle avait prévu de se rattraper à son retour. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ait réussi la quête impossible qu'elle lui avait donné, mais il ne l'avait pas écartée du trône et repartait demain pour Londres, soucieux de garder un œil sur l'empire qui essayait de dominer tous les pays encore indépendants. 

Son époux avait bien mérité une récompense.

Les grognements de son époux s'échappaient par les grandes arches ouvertes de leur chambre et la reine Maya sourit, passant la langue sur ses lèvres en contemplant le corps immense à genoux devant elle. Elle retint un gémissement alors que les chaînes d'or ornées de rubis qui reliaient ses tétons percés frappaient doucement, lourdement, délicieusement, contre son ventre à chaque nouvelle poussée et laissa ses ongles s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les hanches qu'elle faisait bouger à son gré.

Il y avait toujours un plaisir délicieux et brûlant à ceindre le phallus de cuir et demander à un homme de se mettre à genoux devant elle pour qu'elle le pénètre, mais ce plaisir était décuplé quand il s’agissait de son époux, parce qu'elle savait que son soldat de mari aimait ça, parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'après cette jouissance il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour être d'attaque à nouveau, parce qu'il était immense et musclé et que malgré tout, elle, fine et délicate le réduisait à des tremblements inutiles, à des cris rauques alors qu'elle le préparait d'abord avec les huiles odorantes puis qu'elle allait et venait, aussi brusque qu'elle le pouvait en lui.

C'était un plaisir très spirituel, ce renversement de ce que beaucoup attendaient d'une femme et d'un homme, cette preuve de compatibilité entre eux, cette confiance que lui offrait son époux. Mais c'était aussi un plaisir très charnel, parce que ses seins bougeaient au rythme des poussées, parce que la base du phallus de cuir pressait et frottait contre son sexe à elle, augmentant son désir avec chaque mouvement, parce que ses ongles jouaient à laisser des sillons rouges sur les hanches, sur les fesses, sur les reins d'Iskandar.

La reine Maya aimait le pouvoir, au lit comme ailleurs, mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que tout à l'heure, lorsque son aimé se serait remis de cette jouissance et que le phallus de cuir serait écarté pour qu'il vienne la remplir du sien et la prendre lentement, rythmiquement, pendant des heures, alors qu'elle crierait de plaisir, elle n'aurait pas moins de pouvoir sur lui ou sur le royaume que maintenant.


	14. Jour 14 - Beau et Yasha - Praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasha la barbare et Beau la moine sont de merveilleux personnages de "Critical Role" saison 2, une web-série incroyable où des acteurs et doubleurs jouent à Donjons et Dragons.

Yasha n'était pas très loquace. Les mots étaient souvent traitres avec elle et elle les gardait donc en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment exprimer. 

— Tes mains sont très douées, dit-elle à Beau lorsque cette dernière lui tendit la couverture pour que toutes deux ne meurent pas de froid pendant qu'elles montaient la garde. 

— Hein, heu, ouais, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! dit la moine avec surprise, la phrase jaillissant de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se taise, les yeux écarquillés et que le silence ne s'installe. 

Yasha regarda autour d'eux, écoutant les bruits de la forêt et de ses camarades endormis. 

— Mais et sinon, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda avec une certaine hésitation Beau. 

Yasha se tourna pour la regarder. 

— Parce que tes mains sont très douées, regarde comment tu as défait les noeuds dans les cheveux de Jester. Tes doigts sont très agiles. 

Beau rougit et Yasha se demanda pourquoi. 

***

Le feu crépitait dans la forêt, et les conversations presques mangées par le silence de la nature, Yasha regardait ses compagnons.

— Ta langue est très habile. 

Beau s'empourpra et tout bruit autour du camp s'arrêta complètement. 

— Ah euh... je... ouais ! répondit la moine au milieu des rires mal étouffés de Jester et de Nott. 

— C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant. Elle a réussit à modeler une épingle à cheveux juste avec ses dents pour crocheter la serrure de nos menottes, fit remarquer tranquillement Caduceus. 

Yasha hocha la tête et Beau enfonça la sienne entre ses mains. 

***

— Tes bras sont très musclés. 

Beau s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue à cette heure vide de gens mais pleine de rats et de chats qui s'épiaient dans les ombres.

— Hein ? euh... merci, dit-elle en les regardant et les faisant un peu gonfler. 

Yasha les regarda aussi et le silence tomba jusqu'à ce que Jester ne vienne leur demander ce qu'elles faisaient.

***

— J'aime tes cheveux. 

Beau sursauta sur le lit, visiblement elle avait été sur le point de dormir et Yasha venait de la réveiller. 

— J'arrive pas à savoir si tu flirtes ou pas... se plaignit Beau en laissant retomber sa tête dans son oreiller. 

***

— Ta voix m'excite. 

Beau rougit, et trembla mais Yasha continua d'aller et venir doucement contre son sexe, ses lèvres effleurant juste, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à son prochain compliment. Ce n'était pas difficile, il y avait tellement de choses extraordinaires chez Beau. 

— J'aime quand tes doigts agrippent mes cheveux... Parfait. 

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui répondit. 

— Tes cuisses sont puissantes et parfaites, continua-t-elle, la sentant s'arquebouter contre ses lèvres. 

Yasha n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots et elle n'était pas très perceptive mais même elle était capable de comprendre l'effet que ses compliments avaient sur la moine. 

— Tu es parfaite quand je te caresse. 

Le cri retentit dans la pièce et Beau s'accrocha désespérément aux draps. Yasha sourit et continua de la complimenter. 


	15. Jour 15 - Will et Hannibal - Food kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une autre fanfiction, avec une de mes séries favorites, j'adore la relation entre Will et Hannibal et l'esthétique décadente qui va avec la série. Ne cherchez pas de scénar il n'y en a pas.

Will Graham n'avait pas souvent imaginé son avenir : trop sombre, trop déprimant, trop glauque. Mais jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé une scène pareille.

Déjà il ne s'imaginait pas devenir fou... amoureux... d'un homme, encore moins d'un tueur en série recherché et canibal. Et obsédé par la haute gastronomie. 

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Will se retrouvait assis à une table, les yeux bandés, nu et en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser le Chesapeake Ripper le nourrir.

— Beaufort d'été, annonça Hannibal qui, lorsqu'il avait recouvert les yeux de l'ancien profiler d'un bandeau noir était encore parfaitement habillé dans son costume trois pièces.

Le morceau de fromage fut porté près de ses lèvres par des doigts qui auraient pourtant dû être plus prudents avant de revenir entre ses dents. Will laissa donc pointer ses incisives contre la pulpe de la chair, attrapant le bout de nourriture qui lui était offert et et savourant le fait que les doigts restèrent un instant de plus, demandant presque à ce qu'ils morde plus, à ce qu'il perce la chair.

Le goût du fromage, salé, un peu terreux, un peu fumé explosa dans sa bouche et, comme le lui avait demandé annibal, comme le lui avait montré le monstre qui partageait sa vie, il se laissa le temps de savourer les goûts, de remplir entièrement et sa bouche et son nez de ce mélange si particulier, si semblable à d'autres fromages mais en même temps si différent.

Un verre d'eau lui fit présenté et il sirota une gorgée.

— Beaufort d'été avec confiture, annonça Hannibal revenant près de ses lèvres.

Will obéit à nouveau et ne pensa pas à l'étrangeté de se retrouver ainsi à recevoir cette communion gastronomique. Il se concentra sur le goût, légèrement astringent tout en étant sucré qui magnifiait encore plus les nuances salées du fromage.

— Airelles ? proposa-t-il à la main qui patientait près de ses lèvres.

— Très bien mon cher Will.

On entendait le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Hannibal et la main, puissante, douce malgré tous les cals qui auraient dû marquer son monstrueux office, se referma sur son sexe, lui donnant deux délicieusement brusques caresses.

Le docteur Lecter croyait au renforcement positif et n'hésitait jamais à en user pour parvenir à ses fins.

— Lonzu corse, annonça son partenaire de crime en laissant sa main gauche quitter à nouveau sa peau alors que la droite frôlait ses lèvres d'un nouveau morceau.

Will accepta l'hostie de chair et laissa le goût fort, salé et puissant envahir sa bouche, découvrant, surpris, une touche de noisette qui se développait après un temps.

Les doigts d'Hannibal effleurèrent sa gorge alors qu'il avalait et chez un autre il aurait pu s'agir d'une erreur, mais Will pouvait malgré sa cécité voir le regard rouge et dévorant du monstre qu'il avait suivi par-delà la mort fixé sur les mouvements de sa gorge.

Le silence était lourd du bruit de leurs respirations quand le verre d'eau fut à nouveau porté à ses lèvres.

— Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, ordonna son ancien ami, ancien ennemi, en pressant un nouveau morceau contre ses lèvres.

Will laissa d'abord le jambon fondre contre sa langue, le sel présent mais n'écrasant pas les autres goûts, il sentit le gras, éclatant de saveurs lorsqu'il mordit, écrasant les fibres pour en tirer une image plus complète. La main brûlante frôlait presque son sexe, attendant sa réponse.

— Bayonne ? proposa-t-il.

La main du monstre se retira, cruellement, sa récompense perdue parce qu'il avait donné la mauvaise réponse.

— Parme. Les cochons sont nourris au petit-lait de parmesan et on peut sentir cette note de fond dans la viande.

Il n'y avait pas de déception dans la voix de l'ancien chirurgien, juste l'amusement du jeu qu'il s'était inventé.

— C'est un jeu dangereux, Hannibal, si tu continues à éduquer mon palais je saurai la prochaine fois que tu me serviras une viande qui a su parler.

La main revint se poser sur son sexe. Il avait donné une bonne réponse.

— C'est le défi qui fait tout le sel de la vie, mon cher Will, répondit-il avec deux caresses. A présent revenons à notre dégustation.


	16. Jour 16 - Clifford et Étienne - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clifford le voleur de la haute est le personnage de Fufu dans la campagne de "Hollow Earth Expedition" que je masterise, ce qui fait donc d'Étienne le policier désespéré mon perso.

Étienne contempla son prisonnier et eut un infime moment de panique avant de se rappeler que Clifford avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

Son ami qui était aussi son ennemi juré : Silhouette était nu et attaché et les cordes rouges contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau blanche. Il avait noué les liens avec patience, chaque noeud précisément placé sur le corps athlétique de l'aristocrate voleur et maintenant Clifford était suspendu au plafond, incapable de bouger mais chaque partie de son corps parfaitement supportée par le jeu de noeuds et de cordes.

— Comment t'as su comment faire ça ?

Il aurait peut-être dû baillonner Clifford, parce que son ami allait le noyer de questions s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

— Tu te souviens la fois où tu m'as laissé enfermé pendant deux jours dans le trésor du Prince de Hohenzollern ? J'avais beaucoup de temps à perdre donc j'ai fait de la lecture.

— Ah oui, je me souviens, c'est la fois où la princesse hongroise est devenue folle et a essayé de m'arracher mes vêtements.

Il n'y avait que Clifford pour se sentir aussi calme alors qu'il était nu, ligoté et suspendu et Étienne soupira, posant une main fatiguée sur la hanche striée de cordes rouges. Le contraste du noir du rouge et du blanc était saisissant et il oublia d'écouter son ami qui continuait de parler, laissant sa main passer avec fascination sur la peau soudainement hérissée de frissons.

Pour un homme qui passait sa vie à courir sur les toits, se faufiler dans les demeures et esquiver les balles et les pièges d'anciennes tombes, le corps de Cifford était étonnement vierge de toute marque. Pas de cicatrices, pas d'ecchymoses, presque pas de cals sur ses mains fines qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui avaient si longtemps menti.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché ça ? demanda-t-il interrompant le flot de paroles inintéressantes, soudain submergé par cette rancoeur qu'il avait si longtemps gardée.

— Étienne, tu bosses pour Scotland Yard, comment est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise que j'étais Silhouette ?

— En m'avouant la vérité. Est-ce que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte que sa main s'était crispée sur la fesse blanche.

— Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit. Parce que tu es sur le point de monter en grade et que je te connais, tu quitterais Scotland Yard pour moi.

— Bien sûr que j'ai quitté Scotland Yard ! Je ne peux pas continuer à travailler pour eux alors que je connais l'identité d'un des criminels les plus recherchés du monde !

— Tu vois que j'avais raison de rien te dire ! s'emporta le noble anglais, se retrouvant à se balancer légèrement ce qui fit bouger la peau sous la main un peu plus résignée d'Étienne.

Le silence tomba, les cordes en soie ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit.

— Étienne, détache-moi, on peut en parler tranquillement.

— Non ! trancha le petit-fils de roi. C'est une très légère punition pour ces années que tu as passé à te moquer de moi.

— Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi.

Étienne serra les dents et frappa la fesse rebondit.

— Étienne ! protesta celui qui avait été son ami, un peu de peur et de quelque chose d'autre dans la voix.

— Des années à essayer de croire en toi plutôt qu'en mes instincts.

Il frappa à nouveau, l'autre fesse, faisant bouger tout le corps suspendu et un petit cri de surprise échappa à son prisonnier.

— Tu n'avais que quelque mots à dire mais tu as refusé de me donner le choix ! De me faire confiance !

Les claquements retentissaient dans la salle, doublés de l'écho étrange de gémissements.

— Étienne, s'il te plaît détache-moi, s'il te plaît.

Les joues de Clifford, tout le temps calme et amusé face à la pression étaient marbrées de rouge et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et empourprées.

— Non.

Il donna une dernière claque sur le fessier ferme et s'empara du sexe dressé et encadré par les cordes.

— Tu m'as gardé prisonnier de tes mensonges pendant des années. C'est ton tour de te sentir à la merci de mes décisions égoïstes.


	17. Jour 17 - Roland et Sulayman - Scars / Bootworship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prince Sulayman, meilleur thaumaturge de sa génération et Roland Lespérance que tous soupçonnent d'avoir vendu et son pays et son âme à la Reine de la Nuit, sont deux personnage d'une trilogie de romans que je ne désespère pas d'écrire et dont le nom provisoire est : "Le prince et l'espion"

Il y avait cette tension dans l'air, entre eux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après la fille de la Reine, après l'horreur et le désastre à peine évité, ils n'y avait toujours aucune confiance entre eux. Ils avaient quitté la Reine et ses intrigues, ils étaient à nouveaux à l'Ecole, et pourtant la méfiance persistait, comme un voile d fumée, lourd et acre entre eux. Ils n'avaient été que des alliés de circonstance, deux soldats forcés de s'entraider face à une menace bien plus grande, mais à présent ils avaient repris place chacun de son côté de l'échiquier et là où Roland n'était qu'un pion, Sulayman était un chevalier.

Et pourtant ils se trouvaient à nouveau face à face, un courant de désir faisant frémir leurs peaux, leurs yeux durs et refusant de céder, leurs poings serrés, seuls dans cette chambre qu'ils avaient fermée au monde.

Ils avaient essayé de se perdre, de s'éloigner, de ne pas se croiser mais le destin les amenait à se trouver à chaque détour, à chaque réunion, et chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour parler c'était pour se positionner plus franchement l'un contre l'autre et si nombreux étaient ceux qui ne voyait pas Roland comme un soldat à part entière, comme quelqu'un d'important, quand Sulayman fixait ses yeux sur lui, il y avait toujours dans son regard méfiance et respect mêlés.

— Lespérance, salua Sulayman, brisant le premier le silence, brave comme dans tous les contes et toutes les légendes que soldats et thaumaturges racontaient sur lui au coin du feu.

— Prince, se contenta de répondre Roland sans bouger, tout son corps hésitant entre l'attaque ou la retraite, se demandant pourquoi il avait cédé à ce coup de sang et amené le héros de l'empire dans cette chambre vide.

L'intendant de facto de l'École savait qu'il n'était pas un adversaire à la hauteur pour celui qui du haut de ses onze ans avait battu et tué le plus terrible et cruel des mages russes, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant céder dans ce duel de volontés. La première fois tous deux avaient perdu le contrôle en même temps, leurs corps encore vibrant de l'ardeur du combat, de l'ivresse de la peur, dans cette rencontre violente et brusque il n'y avait eu ni vainqueur ni perdant, deux forces inarrêtables entrant soudainement en collision. Ici...

Ici il s'agissait de savoir qui plierait sous la pression de leurs désirs, leur méfiance et leur malaise.

On entendait plus rien de la réception, formelle, bouffie d'importance, emplie de pièges et de conséquences qui se déroulait plusieurs étages sous leurs pieds et où chacun essayait d'influencer l'avenir de l'École et à travers elle de la thaumaturgie. Il n'y avait même pas de feu pour venir par son crépitement briser le silence, la chaleur douce rayonnant par le sol et les radiateurs.

Le prince Sulayman se redressa encore plus, le fixant de ses yeux clairs et ouvrit la bouche.

— Asseyez-vous dans le fauteuil.

L'ordre était à la fois un aveu de faiblesse et une épreuve de force et Roland hésita un instant avant d'accepter le défi, son dos aussi droit que celui du soldat de légende.

Il s'assit, la douce lumière magique au-dessus d'eux éclairant parfaitement les mouvements du prince en train d'ôter ses gants blancs puis de défaire les boutons de sa veste d'apparat. Roland retint la question idiote qui brûlait ses lèvres, observant l'homme qui se mettait à nu devant lui, chaque membre marbré de cicatrices de toutes formes qui laissaient un labyrinthe de lignes claires sur sa peau sombre. L'histoire du plus puissant thaumaturge de la Grande Armée était là, écrite par la douleur et le sang et il était presque impensable en voyant ces innombrables traces que l'homme face à lui soit encore vivant, encore debout.

Le silence était toujours là, écrasant et à présent Roland, vêtu d'un uniforme de parade que beaucoup auraient voulu lui faire interdire faisait face à l'homme nu et pourtant aucunement en position de faiblesse ou d'infériorité qui venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui. L'ancien secrétaire serra les poings, son corps aussi rigide que sa verge, sa respiration peinant à reprendre un rythme normal alors que le héros des thaumaturges français avançait vers lui à genoux, ses yeux droits et clairs fixés dans les siens, rien dans son expression ne laissant voir la moindre soumission, la moindre indécision.

Celui que tous considérait comme un traître et un lâche ferma la bouche, refusant de poser de questions, de laisser la surprise et le désir qui habitaient son corps transparaître et il regarda avec fascination, oubliant comment on respirait, le visage de l'homme que tous respectaient en train de se pencher vers ses bottes. Des bottes de cuir épais, lustré, réglementaires et pourtant Roland avait l'impression de porter des souliers de satin, sentant le souffle qui caressait son pied, imaginant les lèvres qui se posèrent sur le noir brillant comme un miroir sombre.

***

Sulayman avait cessé de réfléchir avant même d'ôter son premier gant. Ce n'était pas rare, quand il était sur le front, quand il combattait. Il cessait de se poser des questions, de remettre en cause tout ce qu'il faisait, il suivait les décisions de son corps et de son instinct oubliant toutes les implications politiques, les conséquences.

Les yeux à jamais marqués par la Reine étaient fixés sur lui alors que ses lèvres se séparaient du cuir luisant et les étoiles semblaient véritablement briller dans ce regard si profond qu'il était comme une caresse sur son corps nu. Il laissa ses mains soulever doucement la jambe gantée de cuir et il brisa le contact, penchant à nouveau le visage vers le noir absolu et à l'odeur puissante et cette fois-ci ce fut sa langue qui toucha la botte. Le corps au-dessus de lui se tendit et il vit les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs alors qu'il remontait lentement vers le genoux.

Ni Lespérance ni lui n'avait prononcé le moindre mot et le silence était aussi écrasant que le désir qui poussait contre chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Il retourna baiser la pointe du pied, sentant le regard électrique, absolu qui ne le quittait pas. L'odeur de magie, ce parfum de la terre juste après la foudre les entourait, bataillant avec celle du cuir pour emplir ses sens. Leurs désirs étaient si forts qu'ils pourraient sans difficulté l'utiliser pour donner vie à un rituel complexe et élaboré. Il avait rarement senti aussi clairement la pression de ce type de magie contre sa peau. Lespérance n'était pas un brasier incessant comme lui, il l'avait prouvé, mais il avait assez de finesse et d'habileté pour transformer un nuage épars en un aiguillon capable de percer un bouclier. Tous ceux qui avaient parlé de le dépouiller de son uniforme n'avaient aucune idée de quoi il parlait, du soldat auquel ils avaient à faire.

Sulayman s'avança encore plus, ses genoux contre le tapis épais et ses doigts courant sur la surface froide et lisse du cuir.

Aucun de ceux qui s'étaient plaints, misérables comploteurs et sangsues assoiffées de pouvoir ne lui arrivaient à la cheville, n'étaient même digne de cirer ses bottes.

Sulayman laissa sa tête retomber sur la cuisse musclée et tendue de blanc. Celui qui avait vendu son âme à la Reine haletait, rigide et crispé, essayant de retenir ses mouvements, sa jouissance, alors que le souffle du prince égyptien venait réchauffer la bosse qui déformait sa culotte de soie.

Le silence pesait et la magie était si épaisse qu'elle lui montait à la tête.

— Que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il sa voix basse venant directement de cette fournaise dans son ventre où résidait sa magie.

Lespérance le regarda et ne répondit pas, son corps toujours crispé et immobile, incapable de cesser de réfléchir, de peser les conséquences, de se détacher des intrigues qui n'avaient cessé de le prendre pour cible depuis son retour de Waterloo.

Sulayman le laissa décider, ses mains continuant à caresser le cuir, son souffle chaud humidifiant lentement la soie tendue, sa verge toujours raidie et gonflée d'attente, l'odeur de cuir et de magie électrisant sa peau.

Les doigts de Lespérance quittèrent les accoudoirs, le tirant de cette transe sensuelle et il ne commenta pas les tremblements qui secouaient les mouvements du professeur alors qu'il défaisait ses boutons, les étoiles de ses yeux brillant de défi. Le plus grand thaumaturge de sa génération se contenta de lécher ses lèvres et de répondre au défi.


	18. Jour 18 - Dietrich et Andreas - Shtenolagnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dietrich l'homme au langage raffiné et le comte Andreas sont des personnages apparaissant dans "l'Étoile du matin"

Son amant n'était que muscles et Dietrich était en train de développer une obsession pour ces muscles.

La preuve, il était dans l'écurie en train de fumer au milieu des odeurs désagréables des chevaux rendus un peu nerveux par sa présence, tout ça parce qu'il voulait mater son mec en train de brosser son canasson.

Honnêtement, Andreas était peut-être marquis mais il était l'homme le moins aristocratique qu'il ait vu de sa vie, avec cette montagne de muscles, ces épaules carrées, cette cicatrice et ses poils broussailleux, il ressemblait plus à un paysan ou un bandit de montagnes. Et son tailleur était soit un incompétent soit quelqu'un affligé de la même obsession que Dietrich parce que ses vêtements étaient faits dans des tissus de qualité mais si moulants que chaque roulement de ses muscles se voyait et distendait les coutures qui semblaient lutter sans cesse pour les contenir, donnant l'impression qu'à tout moment une déchirure pouvait se produire, mettant à nu ce corps massif et viril.

Ouais, sa bite était en train de répondre présent, Dietrich avait un problème.

Mais il y avait tellement de puissance, tellement de vie dans les mouvements qui faisaient remuer le corps tout entier qu'il y avait une partie instinctive du Non-mort qui le poussait vers le Marquis. Ça n'expliquait pas sa trique, bien sûr, mais ça faisait une jolie excuse alors qu'il suivait les cuisses massives en train de bouger, les muscles presque peints par le pantalon de cuir souple et ajusté. Dietrich rajusta son propre falzar, il risquait de croiser des domestiques en montant vers la chambre. S'ils avaient pas été dans l'écurie il se serait fait sauter ici, mais les canassons aimaient pas les Morts alors ça valait pas le risque qu'ils fassent tellement de boucan que quelqu'un se pointe et les voit et soit payé une bonne somme pour fermer sa gueule.

— Rejoins-moi, ordonna-t-il au Marquis, faisant s'arrêter les mouvements vigoureux des bras avant de tourner les talons, la clope à la main, prête à être éteinte à un endroit moins facilement inflammable.

Il monta vers ce qui était maintenant sa chambre dans laquelle il ne dormait qu'une à deux fois par semaine et se demanda en prenant le couloir secret quels domestiques croyaient vraiment au bobard qu'ils leurs avaient raconté pour expliquer sa présence.

La chambre d'Andreas était vide et chaude et Dietrich retira chaussures et pantalon, s'asseyant en chemise près de la cheminée pour essayer de patienter avec un bouquin chiant et nul sur les cultures parce que la bibliothèque de cette maison ne contenait que des vies de saints et des bouquins sur l'agriculture.

Le pas, lourd et puissant s'approcha de la porte avant que son érection ne meure d'ennui et Dietrich se tourna un peu pour le voir entrer.

— Ne te déshabille pas, ordonna-t-il quand la porte fut refermée, arrêtant son amant immédiatement.

Dietrich se leva, avançant uniquement en chemise vers le géant aux boucles noires échappant à son catogan. Les mains de son amant étaient crispées, serrées, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses avant-bras.

— Réflexion faite, enlève ta chemise, commanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux devant les jambes solides, ses mains caressant immédiatement le cuir souple qui épousait chaque ligne brutale.

Il sentit le mouvement au-dessus de lui mais ne releva pas la tête, sûr d'être obéi alors que ses doigts montaient vers les boutons qui refermaient le pantalon. A peine avait-il ouvert que la gravité fit tomber le sexe lourd et déjà bandé.

— Parfait commenta-t-il, levant les yeux pour croiser le regard noir, intense, puissant alors qu'il mettait quelques coups de langue sur le gland, plus pour faire trembler le colosse que pour ramasser les quelques gouttes de vie qui s'échappaient déjà.

Les poings immenses étaient toujours serrés et Dietrich s'en empara, menant les pouces dans sa bouche, les suçant tout en continuant à le regarder.

— Tu vas me soulever et me faire descendre sur ta bite, lentement. Puis tu me coinceras contre cette porte et quand je te le dirai, tu vas me baiser et me faire crier de plaisir.

Le visage d'Andreas était rouge de honte et de désir et Dietrich sourit en se relevant. Sans avoir besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il passa les bras autour du cou de taureau et pressa un baiser exigeant contre ses lèvres, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, à le laisser caresser sa langue, le pénétrer. Les mains immenses et brûlantes se posèrent avec hésitation malgré les années, sur ses fesses avant de se resserrer, presque brutales un instant, le temps qu'Andreas reprennent le contrôle de son corps. Alors il fut soulevé, aussi aisément que s'il ne pesait rien. Le Non-Mort pressa les cuisses contre la taille solide, cherchant la meilleure position. Ses mains se posèrent contre les bras à peine couverts d'une chemise, sentant les muscles bandés qui le manipulaient, anticipant les mouvements alors que la trique de son homme pressait contre son trou. Il fut descendu dessus lentement, comme il l'avait exigé, et il sentait les tremblements des muscles tirés.

Dietrich renversa la tête en arrière et gémit, parce que c'était bon, parce que ça excitait son amant et amenait ses mains à se crisper encore plus sur ses fesses. Quand son cul fut entièrement rempli, tellement plein qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son mec dans chaque recoin de son corps, le Marquis arrêta de bouger, tous ses muscles bandés de désir et de besoin, tout son corps immense vibrant et pourtant maintenant immobile, obéissant à ses ordres et ce sentiment était délicieux, mais pas autant que la jouissance qui l'attendait lorsque toute la puissance de ces muscles se mettrait en branle pour le baiser, contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et sente Andreas répandre sa vie en lui.


	19. Jour 19 - John et Wesley - Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John l'ancien cobaye et soldat et Wesley le libraire et sorcier sont les héros de mon roman "Le livre de l'homme mort"

— Wow, fit-il stupidement, déjà un peu stone et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui avait pris mais tout à fait satisfait du résultat.

John sourit et le coeur stupide de Wesley se serra presque à lui en faire mal parce qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir ce bonheur sur le visage de son amant. L'ancien soldat prit une nouvelle taffe et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, scellant leurs lèvres et faisant passer l'air dans la bouche et jamais Wesley n'avait été aussi bien et aussi high.

Quand il avait sortit un joint pour essayer de soulager son dos beaucoup trop raide et bientôt dans un état critique, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il fallait dire qu'il fumait depuis l'âge de quinze ans sur ordonnance de ses médecins et que l'odeur du chanvre était pour lui plus associé à la douleur qu'à la détente.

Mais c'était du cannabis cultivé sans engrais ni pesticides par Moon et donc puisqu'il poussait sur _sa_ terre beaucoup plus efficace sur lui et puis depuis plusieurs mois, John avait trouvé le moyen de servir de paratonnerre à sa douleur, en redirigeant une partie vers la terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un courant électrique. Ça avait grandement contribué à réduire le stress et il pouvait, pour la première fois peut-être profiter vraiment du genre d'expériences qu'avait le reste du monde avec les joints. 

Bien sûr, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi alors qu'il était en train de fumer il avait saisit John au vol pour l'embrasser et souffler la fumée dans sa bouche, mais vu la réaction de son amant et celle de son corps, c'était une bonne idée.

Et d'ailleurs, John avait posé le joint contre ses lèvres et il en tira une taffe, prenant soin de la garder avant de se soulever pour retrouver les lèvres de son amant.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement intime et sensuel dans le geste, dans le fait de partager l'air qui emplissait ses poumons, c'était sans doute l'influence lente et douce de la drogue qui le rendait aussi poétique mais c'était comme lorsqu'ils partageaient leurs magies, chacun renforçant l'autre, enfin comme ça mais sans situation de vie ou de mort et avec en plus le besoin incontrôlable de garder les mains sur sa peau, de le caresser, de se fondre dans sa chaleur.

Honnêtement, Wesley ne savait pas comment ils avaient faits pour ne pas tomber à force de rouler dans le l et ne pas faire de trous dans les draps à se passer le joint dans des positions assez étranges et de l'oublier un peu pendant leurs baisers qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et pleins de frictions.

Parce que oui, pour la première fois, l'herbe effaçait si bien la douleur ou en tout cas la diminuait, que Wesley sentait sa libido se réveiller et la sensation lente et chaude de son sexe toujours couvert frottant contre celui de John tout autant habillé lui montait clairement à la tête.

Son amant l'embrassa à nouveau et le parfum de marijuana pénétra sa bouche, son nez avant qu'il n'avale, prenant l'air que lui donnait John, laissant leurs langues se mêler.

La fenêtre était ouverte sur l'air estival et pourtant aucun bruits de la ville ne leur parvenait, leur petite bulle de nature protectrice semblant les isoler complètement et, alors que Wesley bougeait sa main lourde et en même temps fourmillante de mouvements et de désirs pour défaire les boutons du jean, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si demain il trouverait à nouveau le rosier grimpant en fleurs alors même qu'il n'y avait pas un bouton aujourd'hui. Mais l'idée coula lentement dans son cerveau, noyée par la chaleur du souffle dans sa bouche, du sexe contre sa main et de la paume contre son sexe.

Le joint était fini et au rythme ondoyant de sa fumée, tout l'esprit occupé par John, Wesley s'efforçait d'amener son petit ami à l'extase ou en tout cas de le faire trembler et partager ce moment où tout son corps oscillait entre le calme de l'herbe et la tension du désir.


	20. Jour 20 - Rory et Njall - Masturbation / Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory le hacker et roi malgré lui et Njall son chevalier servant narcissique apparaissent dans le recueil de nouvelles : "Le sang des immortels".

Njall était... avachi... drapé... allongé... sur le trône. Uniquement en chemise et ses deux jambes... Non en fait il était exhibé sur le trône, un pied traînant langoureusement par terre, l'autre posé sur l'accoudoir et son sexe dressé en pleine vue. Enfin sauf quand sa main venait l'attraper et lui donner quelques brutales caresses qui le faisaient gémir, très très vocalement et le son se répercutait sur les solides murs de pierre et les grandes arches de la salle du trône vide.

Rory déglutit parce que la vue...

Heureusement que la salle du trône était vide et qu'il avait scellé toutes les entrées. Enfin ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi mortifié qu'il était excité et en fait il devait sûrement absorber la part de honte que son amant ne ressentait pas.

— Haaaaaaaaa... ummm...

Les cris de Njall se faisaient plus sonore et ce devait être une façon délicate pour son amant de lui dire de bouger ses fesses. Rory se lécha les lèvres, releva un peu la tête pour se donner du courage et essaya de faire disparaître la honte qui continuait à caresser ses joues.

— C'est mon trône ! dit-il en avançant dans la salle et i n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pris plus de dix minutes avant de se décider pour cette phrase toute bête et en plus sa voix avait un peu craqué en prononçant le dernier mot.

— Oh ciel ! sursauta Njall, ses yeux immenses et violets s'ouvrant de surprise feinte. Oh non, votre majesté, je ne voulais pas !

Rory se força à avancer et à oublier la honte qui faisait monter son excitation.

— Qui t'a permis de t'asseoir là ?

La tenue que son amant avant insisté pour lui faire porter était lourde et inconfortable mais au moins le bandeau d'or qui faisait office de couronne ne bougeait pas et ne lui faisait pas mal à la tête.

— Votre Majesté, je... commença Njall en essayant de se relever exposant encore plus sa peau nue et c'était un art à ce niveau-là.

— Reste-là ! ordonna-t-il et au moins sa voix resta forte et égale.

Son amant cessa de bouger et battit des cils, impressionné et toujours aussi excité.

— Tu as été impudent et tu mérites d'être puni.

Heureusement qu'il avait la peau assez sombre pour ne pas rougir trop visiblement parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi ridicule qu'excitant.

— Oh, non, Majesté, ne me punissez pas ! Je ne le ferai plus, promis ! surjoua Njall et c'était à peine s'il ne remuait pas les fesses en le suppliant.

Rory s'arrêta devant le trône, surplombant son amant de toute sa hauteur.

— Comment oses-tu salir mon palais !

Il essayait d'avoir l'air en colère mais il était trop géné et ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il lança le préservatif à son amant.

— Oh, je suis désolé, Majesté, se hâta de répondre Njall en ouvrant le paquet et glissant le latex sur son érection.

— Tu vas regretter tes actes, continua Rory en empoignant, un peu violemment, comme aimait son amant, le sexe dressé et lui passant dans la foulée la bague. Tu ne jouiras pas tant que je ne t'en donnerai pas le droit.

— Non, je vous en pris Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas, je serai sage, je...

Il branla son sexe et Njall rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux un instant clos, un râle profond sortant de sa gorge.

— Tu prendras ce que je te donnerai. Maintenant occupe-toi de moi, ordonna-t-il en lui jetant un autre préservatif.

Et il garda la main sur l'érection de son amant, l'obligeant à utiliser sa flexibilité surhumaine pour venir lui ouvrir les chausses et dérouler le latex.

— Je vous en supplie, Votre Majesté, je serai docile, retirez-moi ça... demanda-t-il en battant des cils.

— Hors de mon trône ! rugit-il et Njall obéit avec précipitation et se jetant un peu contre lui si bien que leurs sexes se rencontrèrent avant qu'il ne descende du dais et ne baisse la tête, très faussement contrit.

— Je suis désolé, Majesté, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas dans cet état là, dit-il alors que sa chemise couvrait jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses mais seulement à moitié son érection.

Rory s'assit sur le trône et essaya très fort de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et aux prochaines fois où il devrait écouter des doléances ici.

— Viens.

Son amant se hâta d'obéir, se tenant devant lui, ses mains pudiquement devant son sexe qu'il ne cachait pourtant toujours pas de sa chemise.

— Mets tes pieds sur les accoudoirs, tonna-t-il presque sans rougir.

— Ma... Majesté... balbutia Njall tout en montant sur lui, obéissant et très vite offert.

Rory posa ses mains sur les hanches de son chevalier et fiancé.

— Je vais te montrer qui est le roi ici ! déclara-t-il avant de guider le corps de son amant et le pénétrer d'une poussée lente.

— Oooooooooooh... Majestéééééééé... gémit Njall accroché à son cou.

Rory était à la fois heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à son petit ami et se faire pardonner d'avoir dû partir pendant plusieurs longs mois et en même temps très inquiet parce que Njall avait une endurance surhumaine et Rory allait mourir de trop de sexe.


	21. Jour 21 - Ilkyn et Kyvir - Sizekink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilkyn le mage paranoïaque est mon personnage dans la campagne Donjons et Dragons que nous jouons, Kyvir l'immense tiefling protecteur est le personnage de Cahethel.

Ilkyn avait tendance à oublier la taille de Kyvir. Le demi-elfe n'était pas petit et même si le tiefling le dépassait d'une grosse tête, il était tellement familier et rassurant que le magicien en venait à effacer ces centimètres en trop.

Il était cependant difficile de ne pas les prendre en compte dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait parce que sa bouche était distinctement trop petite et son corps maigre se trouvait aisément recouvert par l'ombre massive et chaude de son compagnon.

Oh, c'était juste une nouvelle donnée avec laquelle il devait compter, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser décontenancer par une chose aussi triviale alors qu'il lui avait fallu littéralement empêcher une déesse mauvaise de prendre possession du monde avant de pouvoir être enfin intime avec son compagnon. Non, il allait juste devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de persévérance.

Ilkyn mit donc son intelligence hors du commun sur le problème alors qu'il continuait à passer la langue sur le sexe massif et trop gros devant lui.

Le problème c'était que son école de magie n'était pas la transmutation, sinon il aurait aisément pu changer sa bouche pour recevoir aisément le phallus bien plus large.

Il remonta un peu pour en embrasser le bout et laisser ses lèvres glisser aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient dans un mouvement trop lent et trop peu précis et beaucoup trop court, sa bouche ne pouvait contenir beaucoup plus que le gland, surtout avec ses dents qui devaient rester couvertes pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise ou douleur à son partenaire.

Non, il fallait peut-être qu'il pense plutôt à des sorts pour améliorer sa flexibilité, enfin celle de sa mâchoire, mais c'était plutôt le répertoire des clercs et il n'avait rien dans son grimoire de semblable...

Il lécha la fente avec précision avant de reprendre le gland dans sa bouche résolument trop peu souple et trop petite.

Ce n'était pas grave, il allait trouver quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas un sort parce qu'il était résolument trop spécialisé attaque pour que ses sorts lui servent à quelque chose mais il était intelligent, il trouverait quelque chose.

Et en attendant, il laissa ses mains caresser les bourses lourdes et à la peau impossiblement douce tandis que sa langue se promenait sur la chair gonflée, passant sur les deux billes d'or qui ornaient le sexe, presque en son milieu.

Il enserra le gland entre ses doigts alors que ses lèvres se refermaient sur un morceau du sexe dressé, suçant avec juste un peu d'insistance comme pour laisser une marque. Kyvir grogna et Ilkyn sourit contre l'érection avant de recommencer, ses deux mains continuant à stimuler chaque extrémité.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait fantasmé, parce qu'il avait eu le temps de beaucoup penser pendant cette interminable campagne contre Takhisis, mais en attendant qu'il n'apprenne un sort pour accroître sa flexibilité ou qu'il n'entraîne sa bouche à accepter la taille imposante du sexe que sa main peinait à encercler, ce serait satisfaisant.

Assez satisfaisant pour que les mains chaudes et toujours légères de son compagnon se posent sur sa tête, non pas pour le guider mais pour s'accrocher un peu à lui et Ilkyn essaya de ne pas laisser le plaisir d'avoir réussi à plaire à Kyvir lui monter à la tête. Il était excité, bien sûr, ils étaient enfin ensemble et nus (une fois de plus il avait quand même fallu arrêter une déesse pour en arriver là et c'était sans compter sur la jalousie de Dekalyr et ses interruptions impromptues), dans un endroit relativement sûr, enfin assez sûr pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de surveiller et écouter ce qui se passait au-delà de la chambre toutes les cinq minutes, et Kyvir grognait et ses muscles tressautaient sous le plaisir, c'était... enivrant.

Les améliorations, les sorts attendraient , pour le moment il allait se laisser porter par ces tremblements et ces bruits qui lui montraient ce qu'il devait faire, où il pouvait provoquer le plus de plaisir. Lorsque les mains se crispèrent sur sa tête il laissa la sienne être remplacée par sa bouche sur le gland à présent glissant et salé. Il resserra les doigts autour de l'érection, commençant un mouvement qui suivait celui de ses lèvres, sa langue titillant, spiralant, caressant.

Quand les premières gouttes de sperme envahirent sa bouche il hésita, juste un instant mais il n'avait pas envie de se retirer, de uitter la chaleur du gland contre sa langue et d'une certaine façon il avait envie de cette preuve, terriblement organique et presque trop chaude qu'il avait réussi à faire jouir Kyvir, à amener son compagnon jusqu'au plaisir. Plus qu'une envie, c'était une faim qui le poussa à avaler, à continuer à faire bouger ses mains sur le sexe tremblant pour tirer jusqu'à la dernière seconde de l'orgasme qui se déversait dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque alors même que les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux essayaient de le faire reculer, de le laisser respirer, mais il s'entêta, suçant et avalant jusqu'à ce que le corps immense ne se laisse tomber en arrière, le gémissement de plaisir laissant place à une respiration haletante.

Alors seulement il cessa ses caresses, relevant la tête, presque ivre du manque d'air et du contentement d'avoir amené Kyvir à l'orgasme.

— Tu sais, le but ce n'est pas de me mettre K.O., déclara la voix grave et lente de Kyvir, le faisant frissonner.

— Non, le but c'est de te donner du plaisir et c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit-il satisfait en posant le menton sur la cuisse massive.

— Et maintenant que tu as atteins ton objectif que vas-tu faire ? demanda le tiefling, sa main venant caresser sa joue.

— Tout dépend de toi, répondit le magicien en fermant les yeux un instant, se délectant de l'attention et des caresses de son compagnon.

— Imaginons que je ne sois pas complètement épuisé par tes caresses, que voudrais-tu faire ?

Ilkyn garda les yeux fermés, tendant le cou pour que la main puisse glisser sur sa nuque.

— Je veux que tu me fasses trembler et gémir mais en t'arrêtant avant que je ne sombre dans la jouissance. J'ai attendu très longtemps de pouvoir être à nouveau avec toi, je veux faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que mon corps me le permettra.

Kyvir eut un rire chaud.

— Heureux de savoir que tu te permets d'être exigeant avec moi.

Ilkyn rouvrit les yeux.

— Tu me gâtes trop.

— On va voir jusqu'où je peux te gâter, déclara son compagnon avant de se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser avec lenteur et une délicieuse décadence qui prit de très longues minutes et lui fit oublier de respirer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il s'était retrouvé renversé sur le lit, son dos contre le matelas de plumes, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention alors que les doigts légers et glissant d'huile jouaient sur son sexe, ses fesses, à la frontière de son corps. Kyvir était penché au-dessus de lui, immense et ses yeux rouges comme le désir fixés sur lui, sur les réactions de son visage, attentifs au moindre tremblement, décidés à lui donner exactement ce qu'il avait demandé, un plaisir envahissant, long et délicieusement terrible.

Le premier doigt le pénétra enfin, la caresse légère et tout de suite enlevée.

— Accroche-toi à mes cornes, dit son compagnon en baissant la tête, les mots soufflant sur son sexe dressé.

Il obéit, ses mains découvrant l'or froid et la corne lisse parsemée de quelques anneaux et incrustations.

Le doigt revint presser et le pénétrer, une langue caressa son sexe de la base au bout et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le plaisir.

Un plaisir aussi écrasant et enivrant que le corps massif et chaud entre ses cuisses, Kyvir ayant délicatement arrangé ses jambes pour qu'elles reposent sur ses épaules, le laissant totalement dominé par son amant libre de le caresser sans obstacles.

Ilkyn était un paranoïaque un peu trop habitué à se cacher et se faire tout petit et invisible, se retrouver soudain aussi vulnérable, aussi exposé était à la fois terrifiant et excitant, terrifiant parce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop confiance à son compagnon, excitant parce que toute l'attention du voleur était sur lui, cherchant à l'amener toujours plus loin dans le plaisir, à découvrir ce qui le faisait haleter et aller au-delà du soupir. Il ne s'était jamais considéré très vocal au lit mais visiblement son compagnon prenait ça pour un défi et il devenait difficile de retenir les gémissements alors que maintenant trois doigts le pénétraient avec lenteur et une pointe bienvenue de douleur, le préparant au sexe à nouveau dressé qui finirait, il l'espérait par les remplacer.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains crispées sur les cornes, le souffle perdu, les jambes raides, tout son être au bord de l'orgasme, la bouche brûlante contre lui et... L'air froid vint caresser son sexe et Ilkyn essaya de respirer de reprendre le contrôle, tout son être vibrant du besoin de jouir. La main de Kyvir était posée sur sa hanche, douce et réconfortante dans son mouvement mais Ilkyn tremblait encore et hésitait à refermer ses doigts à la base de son sexe pour éviter de basculer.

— Tu... tu n'as pas la langue percée... fit remarquer le mage pour tenter désespérément de penser à autre chose.

— Une requête ? sourit son compagnon comme si lui aussi ne tremblait pas de désir.

— Une constatation.

Un pouce chaud passait doucement sur sa hanche.

— Une constatation intéressée j'espère.

Ilkyn sourit, son coeur ayant cessé de vouloir battre hors de sa poitrine.

— Toujours.

Une deuxième main vint se poser sur ses hanches et son compagnon le poussa doucement à se soulever alors que le corps immense se rapprochait et cette simple proximité, l'idée de ce qui allait arriver remettait tout son corps à fleur de peau.

Il tremblait de besoin en sentant le gland presser contre lui et ses bras étaient lourds et faibles alors qu'il les nouait autour du cou puissant.

Le sexe, trop gros pour sa bouche était toujours aussi massif mais Kyvir était si lent et si doux qu'à part un plaisir qui le rendait fou, il ne ressentait rien d'autre, cependant il avait presque l'impression que chaque poussée chassait un peu plus l'air de ses poumons, le faisant haleter et soupirer et ses cuisses ouvertes peinaient à trouver une position confortable alors qu'il était tiraillé entre l'envie de les refermer pour le prendre plus profondément et les écarter pour qu'il puisse bouger plus vite.

Il y avait des petits cris qui résonnaient contre les murs de l'auberge et il finit par se rendre compte que c'étaient les siens quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement en rythme avec les moments où son compagnon bougeait, l'emplissant toujours plus mais sans jamais l'écraser de son poids.

Le silence était aussi rapide et assourdissant que les battements de son coeur alors qu'ils avaient fini de bouger, le sexe énorme entièrement en lui et son corps se tendant délicieusement autour. Heureusement que Kyvir se tenait droit parce qu'une seule caresse sur sa propre érection suffirait à le faire exploser.

— Comment... comment tu veux qu'on continue ? demanda son amant et la tension, la retenue dans ses mouvements était aussi dans ses mots.

Ilkyn caressa son visage, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rouges derrière les cornes ornées.

— Je pense que j'ai assez attendu et je crois que je veux te sentir sur moi, en moi...

Il avait essayé de ne pas rougir, il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi, au moins beaucoup de son sang était occupé ailleurs donc peut-être.

Kyvir caressa sa joue.

— Dis-moi si c'est inconfortable.

Et le voleur bougea ses jambes, amenant ses pieds à reposer contre ses cornes, exposant encore plus Ilkyn et lui faisant oublier de respirer.

Le mage se contenta de secouer la tête et se perdre dans les sensations du sexe qui avait bougé, encore plus profondément en lui.

Les premiers mouvements furent lents, calculés, son amant veillant à son confort, vérifiant que la position lui convenait. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'une partie de lui était en train de penser, mais plus le corps massif bougeait, en lui, au-dessus de lui, contre lui, plus il oubliait de penser, écrasé par les sensations, par les besoins brûlants de son corps, par la foudre qui parcourait ses membres comme s'il avait été touché par un lightning bolt mais qui ne serait fait que de plaisir et de désir et...

Le rythme devint plus pressant et il y avait des cris et des hoquets qui retentissaient à ses oreilles. Ses orteils commençaient à se crisper sur les cornes qu'il voyait de plus en plus mal parce que tout s'effaçait face à la sensation de faim et de besoin qui ne cessait de croître en lui. La seule chose qu'il sentait avec une acuité totale c'était leurs deux sexes, celui qui le pénétrait chaque fois plus fort et plus vite et celui qui tressaillait, rigide mais jamais touché.

Il n'avait jamais senti ça, c'était comme si tous ses muscles essayaient de se replier sur eux-même, de se creuser pour recueillir encore plus de ce plaisir qui ne cessait de grandir et qui était en train de le faire trembler et avoir presque peur du moment où il allait le terrasser.

Kyvir s'arrêta et Ilkyn gémit, des larmes dans la voix, le coeur haletant.

— Est-ce que je peux ? demanda son compagnon, son corps aussi tendu, aussi tremblant que le sien, la même faim dans ses yeux rouges.

— Oui... oui ... oui... oui... oui... répéta sans fin le mage comme s'il s'agissait d'un sort qui pouvait le sauver in extremis de la mort.

Kyvir se remit à bouger, tout son corps immense en branle l'écrasant, le poussant, le pénétrant, l'enfonçant plus fort encore dans les sensations et il se mit à crier, doucement d'abord parce que le plaisir était en train de déborder, parce que tous ses muscles étaient crispés par l'orgasme, puis plus fort parce que tout comme les mouvements, désespérés maintenant, de son amant, ça ne s'arrêtait plus, se déversant sur son esprit, électrisant sa chair, brûlant sa peau faisant exploser son coeur et son sexe, réduisant toute son intelligence à une seule chose, à un seul besoin primaire et incontestable, à une libération si violente et lumineuse qu'elle éclipsait tout, le laissant aveugle, accroché à son amant, tendant désespérément son corps pour continuer à sentir le sien pour savoir que ce plaisir qui le détruisait tant il était puissant ne le séparait pas de son compagnon mais non, Kyvir était toujours là, en train de bouger, de continuer à nourrir le brasier qui le tuait et annihilait.

Quand il reprit ses esprits il était allongé contre le corps massif et tous ses muscles étaient devenus de la gelée, y compris sa bouche, ce qui était dommage parce qu'il voulait exprimer son incroyable contentement et remercier son amant. Au lieu de ça il remua vaguement un pouce qui était sur l'épaule de Kyvir et ça devrait suffire pour le moment.


	22. Jour 22 - Fjord et Caleb - Telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fjord le paladin, seul bon dans un groupe de chaotiques et Caleb le mage torturé par son passé, sont des personnages de la saison 2 de Critical Role et Caleb est mon chouchou d'amour que j'aime.

— Hein ?

Fjord leva la tête de son épée qu'il était en train d'aiguiser. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement les gestes, son épée de pacte n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être aiguisée. Caleb était assis un peu plus loin, un de ses globules de lumière flottant au-dessus de lui pour lui permettre de mieux voir ce qu'il traçait sur le sol. Son visage était froncé de contrariété ou peut-être de concentration, c'était parfois difficile à déterminer.

— Tout va bien, Caleb ? lança-t-il alors que Nott faisait courir Jester à l'autre bout du camp, lui ayant volé visiblement quelque chose.

Le mage releva la tête, comme toujours un peu surpris de la présence d'autres auprès de lui. Les yeux bleus comme l'océan rencontrèrent les siens et Fjord sentit une douleur soudaine dans sa paume, aussi vive qu'éphémère.

— Ah, euh... juste un sort qui ne fonctionne pas, rien de grave, j'ai dû mal comprendre quelque chose, répondit le magicien en secouant la tête, l'air toujours contrarié mais les épaules plus détendues.

— La dunamancy te donne du fil à retordre ?

Caleb passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

— C'est à la fois plus simple et totalement absurde par rapport à tout ce qu'on m'a appris, tout ce que j'ai appris sur la magie c'est...

— Compliqué ? offrit le demi-orc amusé.

Un début de sourire lui répondit.

— On peut dire ça.

***

Le froid était partout, pénétrant ses os, figeant ses muscles, l'empêchant de se débattre alors que l'eau le submergeait, poussant autour de son visage, de sa gorge et son corps entier le brûlait, le besoin de respirer d'ouvrir la bouche et d'avaler se faisant inarrêtable et il finit par céder, laissant l'eau glaciale, emplie d'aiguilles, se précipiter et l'étouffer, l'emporter par le f...

Caleb se redressa, avalant bruyamment l'air, ses mains passant inutilement sur sa gorge comme pour essayer de prendre plus d'oxygène encore. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et le froid était encore dans ses veines.

Caduceus qui montait la garde avait tourné vers lui un visage inquiet et Caleb secoua la tête, essayant de le rassurer sans mots alors que lui-même peinait à se débarrasser du rêve.

Un gémissement monta du camp endormi et Caleb vit, de l'autre côté du feu éteint, Fjord en train de bouger dans son sommeil.

***

La troisième fois qu'il se noya dans son sommeil, il avait assez de recul pour se rendre compte qu'il rêvait et que ce n'était pas son rêve, ce n'était pas lui que l'eau submergeait et étouffait dans un déferlement sombre et glacial, ses cauchemars avaient un goût de sel et de larmes mais toujours séchés sur son visage par le brasier.

Malgré l'absence d'oeil et de voix impérieuse et affamée dans sa tête, il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui appartenaient ces rêves.

Avec une volonté aiguisée par des années de haine et de souffrance, Caleb se força à se sortir des eaux gelées et à se réveiller.

Beau et Caduceus montaient la garde, leur tournant le dos et le mage se releva pour passer le feu éteint et atteindre Fjord toujours en proie avec son cauchemar. Il essaya de garder une main ferme pour le réveiller mais le froid était dans ses os et il lui fallut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant que les yeux verts ne s'ouvrent, presque pas paniqués pour quelqu'un qui venait de se noyer dans ses rêves, mais après tout, si le cauchemar était si fréquent...

— Tu faisais un mauvais rêve, expliqua-t-il à son compagnon en se relevant.

Un peu perdu, le paladin se mit debout, le suivant un peu à l'écart des autres dormeurs.

— Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, s'excusa l'ancien warlock.

— Uk'atoa te poursuis toujours ? demanda Caleb en s'asseyant et refermant plus son manteau pour essayer de repousser le froid.

— Non, pas depuis qu'Elle m'a accueilli, mais...

— Mais ça n'empêche pas les cauchemars, conclut le magicien.

***

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir d'où venaient les rêves partagés et Caleb était peut-être pas un génie mais un excellent magicien, donc il était clair que c'était son sort qui était en cause et qu'il devait réparer ça au plus vite, avant que l'ancien marin ne se retrouve à faire son baptême du feu. A présent si son dispel magic voulait bien fonctionner !

***

Les cris vrillaient ses oreilles, la fumée emplissait sa bouche, acre et horrible et ses yeux étaient envahis par les flammes qui dévoraient ses parents et la maison de son enfance. Tout son corps tremblait et ses bras étaient percés de douleur et ses yeux étaient trop secs pour pleurer, sa bouche trop aride pour crier.

Fjord se réveilla en sursaut, l'estomac retourné et ce poids horrible, cette culpabilité sur ses épaules.

***

— Caleb, il faut qu'on parle.

Le silence était retombé autour du camp parce que bien sûr que le silence allait se faire maintenant alors qu'une seconde avant Jester cajolait Beau pour qu'elle lui raconte une de ses histoires de jeunesse.

— Ah, euh, oui, bien sur, répondit le mage en se levant et ne sentant pas plus les regards de tous les autres sur lui, le bienheureux homme.

Fjord s'éloigna en sentant parfaitement le poids de tous les regards sur son dos.

***

— Je suis désolé, messieurs. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris, même si je vois précisément où la prononciation fautive a fait déraillé le sort. Votre intuition était bonne, Caleb, le sort raté à cependant réussi à activer cet embryon de pacte de sang que vous avez noué, sans doute une résonance magique... Toujours est-il qu'il m'est impossible de rompre ce lien télépathique, même après mes intenses recherhces. Mon conseil, investissez dans une bague de barrière spirituelle. Coûteuse, certes, et ne vous avisez pas de mourir avec sans quoi votre âme y sera enfermée, mais une façon simple de vous protéger de ce lien.

Essek se rassit dans son fauteuil, attendant qu'ils le remercient et le débarrassent de leur présence.

***

Ce n'était pas exactement facile à gérer, surtout la nuit. Tous les membres des Mighty Nein étaient hantés par quelque chose, mais le fait de devoir craindre de nouvelles terreurs, des sensations dérangeantes et beaucoup trop intimes pour être partagées n'aidait pas à dormir.

Pendant la journée il y avait beaucoup moins de problèmes, leurs esprits conscients apprenant à restreindre les informations qui passaient de l'un à l'autre. Parfois un sentiment de colère ou de haine brûlait les mains de Fjord, rarement une vague froide de solitude fermait la gorge de Caleb mais les jours étaient plus faciles.

Il n'y avait qu'en combat que la chose se montrait véritablement utile, lorsque l'alarme sonnait dans leur tête, les prévenant du coup qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, les faisant réagir une seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

***

Caleb se força à sortir du rêve, paniqué, honteux et tremblant. La peur et la honte nouaient ses entrailles alors qu'il cherchait des yeux les cheveux noirs et blancs.

Fjord qui montait la garde avec Jester tourna vers lui un regard légèrement inquiet et Caleb retint un soupir de soulagement.

_Un cauchemar ?_ demanda la voix dans sa tête, son accent étrange de plus en plus familier.

_Rien de grave_, répondit-il en se laissant retomber sur les couvertures.

Maintenant pourvu qu'il ne rêve que de brasier.

***

Leurs cauchemars ne se mêlaient pas, ne provoquaient pas de boucle étrange où ils étaient à la fois acteurs et prisonniers. Leurs autres rêves...

Les premières fois avaient été des rêves absurdes et sans queue ni tête, il se rappellerait toujours la sensation d'être une abeille à qui Caduceus disait bonjour avant de lui-même devenir une mite et manger un rideau...

Le problème était venu après.

Caleb n'était pas l'homme à la libido la plus active du monde, trop de traumatismes, trop de souvenirs refoulés, trop de temps à l'asile où à essayer de survivre sans avoir une seconde pour que son corps se soigne.

Fjord... Fjord avait une libido et des rêves aussi cryptiques et dénués de sens que les autres mais beaucoup plus chargés et qui laissaient Caleb au réveil avec une certaine raideur à camoufler. Mais ces rêves là étaient un peu honteux peut-être mais simples.

Parfois, rarement, c'était Caleb qui rêvait et ses rêves étaient beaucoup plus construits, réalistes, dévoilant beaucoup trop sur lui et c'étaient dans ces rêves que Fjord se retrouvait prisonnier, ces rêves qu'il influençait sans le vouloir jusqu'à ce que Caleb ne puisse plus savoir qui était aux commandes et qui dirigeait ses fantasmes.

Ces matins-là, leurs yeux s'esquivaient soigneusement, leurs pensées protégées avec un zèle extrème, leurs membres lourds encore de caresses fantômes.

***

Caleb étouffa un gémissement contre la peau verte. La litanie de désir vibrait dans sa tête et chaque besoin qu'il avait, chaque caresse dont il avait rêvé était soudain là, contre lui, les mains calleuses parcourant sa peau, la voix douce répétant les mots de réconfort qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Il essaya de se reprendre, d’utiliser la connexion lui aussi pour combler l'homme contre lui, mais son esprit se disloquait sous le plaisir et pour une fois il baissa sa garde, se laissant emporter par les sensations.

La joie de Fjord était comme une douce chaleur dans son esprit et il réussit à bouger ses bras pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

***

— Hey, Caleb, regarde ça ! On dirait un cerveau miniature !

Caleb sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Jester et regarda l'anneau que l'étiquette identifiait comme bague de barrière spirituelle.

— Qui achète ça à part des gens qui veulent faire peur à tout le monde ? demanda la clerc en secouant la tête.

— Qui en effet, répondit-il en s'éloignant, il avait du parchemin, de l'encre et de l'encens à acheter et s'il pouvait trouver une meilleure paire de botte, de préférence qui le fasse esquiver plus rapidement...

Plus loin dans la ville, Fjord aidait Caduceus à acheter leurs provisions et son contentement tranquille rayonnait à travers leur lien.


	23. Jour 23 - Harry et Draco et Neville - Corset / Collaring / Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, Harry Potter, les fanfics et moi c'est une histoire qui remonte à ma toute première fanfic dont le texte a été perdu fort heureusement. Depuis mes goûts se portent plus sur le DMNL que le HPDM mais Camille Miko m'a suggéré ce threesome alors...

La magie sexuelle était une ancienne, puissante et très respectée forme de magie. Et en ce moment les Malfoy avaient besoin de toute la puissance et tout le respect qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. Surtout depuis qu'officiellement il avait quitté Astoria. Parce qu'il valait toujours mieux que les journaux colportent cette rumeur plutôt que l'inverse.

La magie sexuelle était à la mode depuis quelques années, visiblement un très mauvais livre moldu avait amené une déferlante indignée d'ouvrages sur les véritables et ancestrales pratiques, ce qui avait culminé avec la publication d'un journal intime romancé du début du siècle dernier qui se trouvait maintenant dans toutes les bibliothèques magiques qui se respectaient.

Honnêtement, quand Draco avait commencé à s'intéresser à cette forme de magie, il s'était vu en _ductor_, dominant et dirigeant le flot de magie produit par des corps désirants et enfiévrés. Mais visiblement son corps était une batterie magique qui n'attendait qu'un bon branchage pour pouvoir donner tout son potentiel et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne servait à rien de s'entêter par pure conviction de ce qu'un Malfoy devait être et qu'il était bien plus profitable de se laisser porter par le courant.

Donc à présent Draco avait fait tatouer les runes sur son corps parce que c'était une perte de temps de les refaire dessiner à l'encre chaque semaine et il ne travaillait qu'avec les meilleurs parce qu'il était un Malfoy et les Malfoy méritaient ou se payaient le meilleur. Les transactions monétaires étaient communes dans ce type de cercle mais Draco avait sa fierté et estimait que l'accès à sa magie et le plaisir de sa compagnie devrait suffire à toute personne assez douée pour être digne de lui.

Et Longbottom était l'un des meilleurs _ductor_ et donc le plus digne de lui, d'autant que visiblement ça lui venait de famille puisque c'était le journal de son arrière grand-père qui était devenue la bible de référence de toute personne souhaitant se lancer ou pratiquer la magie sexuelle.

Certes, les premières secondes avaient été hésitantes, pendant un instant ils avaient été submergés par des souvenirs désagréables, mais Draco était un adulte et Longbottom avait grandi et bien grandi, alors ils étaient passés à des choses bien plus intéressantes et profitables. Et depuis un an ils se voyaient chaque semaine pour générer une quantité de magie époustouflante et partager quelques orgasmes. Longbottom utilisait toujours sa part de puissance pour ses plantes bien aimées et Draco en profitait pour infuser ses outils et matériaux.

Un partenariat bien défini et réglé comme du papier à musique, exactement ce qu'on attendait de sangs-purs anglais comme eux.

Et puis Potter était venu tout mettre en l'air, comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

Ils avaient été en plein milieu d'une séance. Pas de tantrisme, pas d'attente cette fois, Longbottom avait immédiatement compris qu'il avait passé une semaine insupportable et lui avait ordonné de se tenir immobile et de retenir cris et jouissance et Draco était en train de se contenir avec toute la dignité du monde alors que la magie chantait et brûlait sur sa peau quand la porte avait été ouverte par une explosion.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les salles de l'établissement qu'ils avaient choisi ne s'ouvraient qu'à la demande des occupants. La magie sexuelle était éminemment puissante mais aussi terriblement volatile.

La magie avait donc répondu à leur sursaut de surprise -parce qu'un Malfoy ne connaissait pas la peur- en attaquant la source de l'explosion.

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, essayant de passer des robes de chambre, en train de hurler à un Potter furieux que son stupide meilleur ami et beau-frère n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Et les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là, une semaine de perdue, une incroyable quantité de magie dont Draco avait besoin pour ses enchantements gaspillée et un mauvais souvenir.

Mais non, visiblement Potter avait stalké Longbottom et lui avait posé plein de questions de plus en plus pressantes et intéressées et un mois plus tard Longbottom l'avait retenu après une très productive et agréable séance pour lui dire que Potter était intéressé et pas intéressé en général par une façon très pratique de produire de la magie, non, intéressé par eux deux.

Une partie très enfantine de Draco avait voulu se refuser, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'enfin pouvoir priver le Graçon-Qui-Avait-Tout de quelque chose. Mais il était un adulte maintenant et bien au-delà de ces puériles querelles et montrer à Potter toute la magie qu'un Malfoy pouvait produire serait une revanche bien plus digne de lui.

***

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

Longbottom et lui étaient des gens civilisés et ils se changeaient ou se déshabillaient tous deux hors de la salle ce qui leur permettait de se concentrer uniquement sur l'essentiel une fois la porte refermée.

Potter qui n'avait aucune éducation était en train de ceindre un corset de cuir rouge sur le bord du cercle en argent gravé dans le sol.

Malfoy garda pour lui ses remarques sur les lacunes terribles de certaines personnes et referma la porte, marchant, nu, altier et portant un collier de platine, jusqu'au lit sur lequel il alla prendre ses aises avant que Longbottom n'arrive avec sa sélection d'accessoires et sorts pour la séance. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter de coups d'oeil au miroir pour sentir le regard ébahi qui suivit ses pas.

Lorsque Longbottom poussa la porte, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination et une cravache à la main, les doigts maladroits et fébriles de Potter luttaient encore avec les lacets.

— Potter, viens ici, ordonna Longbottom de sa voix basse et calme qui ne manquait jamais de faire naître un frisson d'anticipation dans le bas-ventre de Draco.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent encore plus et s'ils n'avaient pas été sur le point de libérer des énergies magiques volatiles et très influencées par les émotions, Draco aurait commenté sur l'air de biche prise dans les phares qu'avait le héros du monde magique.

Sur des jambes tremblantes malgré ses muscles, Potter, les runes noires encore fraîches sur sa peau obéit et reçut la cravache que Longbottom lui ordonna de tenir parfaitement parallèle au sol pendant qu'il s'occupait de son corset.

Un petit cri surpris accompagna le moment où le _ductor_ tira une bonne fois sur les lacets et les joues rougirent violemment.

— Malfoy, à genoux au pied du lit, ordonna Longbottom sans même lui octroyer un regard.

Draco obéit, bougeant avec des mouvements gracieux, se donnant en spectacle alors qu'il se laissait tomber, beau et sinueux comme un cygne sur le coussin installé au pied du lit.

— Potter.

Le bruit d'une claque sur les fesses retentit et Draco observa entre ses cils la cravache qui avait cessé d'être parallèle au sol.

— Pa... Pardon Nev... Longbottom.

Une deuxième claque retentit avant un soupir de soulagement sûrement né d'une caresse.

Draco ne savait s'il était mécontent ou pas de découvrir que Potter n'était pas un _ductor_, d'un côté il était toujours très fier de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir avec deux _ductor_, mais de l'autre il allait pouvoir montrer à Potter à quel point il était meilleur que lui...

— Malfoy.

Draco releva les yeux avec grâce et beauté parce que sa magie se nourrissait beaucoup de son égo et il avait essayé de s'effacer mais ça produisait beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il se montrait absolument parfait et désirable.

— Je vais commencer à apprendre à notre nouveau ce qu'il doit savoir, mais pourquoi ne lui montrerais-tu pas comment on fait ?

Draco frissonna et ses tétons durcirent encore plus alors qu'il bombait le torse de satisfaction et fierté.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix douce et il ne manqua pas les yeux verts et presque tremblants de peur qui ne pouvaient quitter son corps nu. 

— Les bras sur le lit pour que je te donne quelques coups de cravache, en ce cas, je veux lui montrer ta croupe parfaite.

Le compliment fit danser la magie sur sa peau et il se releva lentement avec la grâce qu'il se savait avoir. Les deux regards brûlaient, fixés sur son corps et ses reins se creusèrent de plaisir alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, laissant ses fesses en hauteur, ses cuisses assez écartées pour que les coups puissent frôler ses bourses si Longbottom le désirait.

— Potter, va toucher son dos et ses fesses, mémorise la posture, c'est ce que j'attendrai de toi.

Il entendit les pas hésitants sur le sol de marbre, d'argent et d'or gravé, l'attente le fit creuser encore plus les reins. Les doigts malhabiles se posèrent sur lui et sa magie rencontra celle, presque terrifiée de Potter et se mêla immédiatement, devenant une caresse sur sa peau. Ils avaient à peine commencé et déjà le parfum épicé qu'il associait à la puissance magique brute chatouillait ses narines.

Il retint ses gémissements parce que Longbottom ne lui avait pas permis de s'exprimer, le laissant souvent se contenir jusqu'aux derniers moments où enfin il pouvait hurler son plaisir ou sa frustration.

Un coussin tomba sur le sol.

— Potter, viens te mettre à genoux près de moi et regarde comment ses fesses rebondissent sous les coups et rougissent.

Le bout de la cravate passait contre ses fesses alors que Longbottom parlait et la magie roulait le long de ses épaules, descendait vers ses doigts posés contre le lit, s'accumulant dans l'attente de la première connexion.

Le premier coup descendit, sans avis, brutal, cinglant, un éclair qui parcourut son corps, transformant la magie nuageuse en un petit brasier.

Le deuxième coup arriva avec le premier mot du sort et à la douleur se mêla l'extase de la magie soudain drainée et le connectant un instant à Longbottom avant de descendre dans les cercles d'argent et d'or sous leurs pieds. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous cette première petite extase, toujours trop puissante, trop inattendue.

Les autres coups vinrent zébrer sa peau, faisant revenir plaisir et magie tout le long de ses membres mais s'arrêtèrent avant un nouveau pic.

— Tu as bien vu, Potter, tu penses que tu peux faire aussi bien ?

Draco regarda discrètement Potter, ses joues cramoisies, la cravache de Longbottom pressée contre son érection, ses yeux brillant de peur et de désir.

— Malfoy, assieds-toi sur le lit, jambes écartées.

Bien sûr s'asseoir pressait sur chaque zone tendre et rougie mais Draco obéit, se délectant de l'inconfort et de la pointe de douleur.

— Potter, si tu sais faire des fellations, ma foi fais plaisir à Malfoy, sinon ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas lui que tu dois satisfaire mais moi et tu sais ce qui est attendu de toi.

Potter avait toujours cet air de biche effrayée mais son érection qui perdait déjà un peu de sperme était plus celle, massive et rougie d'un taureau.

Le héros du monde magique vint, rouge et tremblant, essayer de poser les mains sur le lit autour de la taille de Draco mais sans le toucher.

— Malfoy, aide-le à s'installer et à se tenir tranquille, ordonna Longbottom, le bout de sa cravache passant contre les cuisses de Potter, tapotant pour qu'il les écarte encore un peu.

Draco obéit, manipulant le corps lourd et malhabile, tirant un certain plaisir devant la crainte et le désir qui bataillaient sur le visage toujours empourpré. Malgré tout il fit vite parce que Longbottom attendait et que Draco était le plus parfait de tous les _generator. _En à peine une minute donc, il eut installé et stabilisé Potter, posant les mains sur ses épaules, les pouces contre la nuque tendue pour l'empêcher de remuer et se faire mal.

Visiblement le héros du monde sorcier ne savait que faire de sa bouche car pour l'heure tout ce qu'il y avait sur son sexe était une respiration précipitée et tremblante. Il caressa doucement les épaules rigides, se gorgeant du regard d'approbation de Longbottom qui continuait distraitement à caresser les fesses offertes.

— Une suggestion sur comment je devrais te faire jouir, Malfoy ? demanda le _ductor_.

Draco se permit de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

— Mon corps et ma magie sont à votre disposition.

— Bonne réponse, répondit Longbottom avant d'abattre la cravache en plein milieu des fesses vierges de marques.

Il fallut toute la force de Draco pour empêcher Potter de bouger, son corps s'étant cambré sous la douleur.

— Tout va bien Potter ? demanda le _ductor_ en enchaînant immédiatement avec un deuxième coup qui heureusement n'obtint pas une réponse aussi violente, le corps se crispant momentanément mais sans essayer d'échapper à la position.

— Oui ? répondit avec beaucoup d'intelligence et de répartie Potter dont le coeur battait tellement fort que Draco pouvait le sentir contre ses pouces.

— Bien, tu sais quoi faire si ça ne va pas, continua Longbottom, sa cravache ayant disparu entre les jambes de Potter, sûrement en train de caresser son sexe vu le gémissement qui échappait au visage aux yeux clos.

Draco reprit les caresses sur les épaules à peine moins crispées et fut vite récompensé par de petites étincelles de magie qui vinrent à nouveau se mêler à la sienne pour l'heure très faible et stable.

— Ta bouche est-elle faite pour gémir ou pour autre chose, Potter ? demanda Longbottom, ses yeux rivés sur Draco, le faisant frissonner.

Sous ses mains le corps sursauta de nouveau alors qu'aucun coup n'avait retenti et le souffle irrégulier contre son sexe s'arrêta complètement.

Lorsque la langue vint maladroitement toucher sa peau, Draco laissa le plaisir monter sur son visage mais sans laisser le moindre son lui échapper parce qu'il n'était pas un rustre inexpérimenté et il frissonna en voyant Longtbottom lever à nouveau la cravache.

L'éclair de douleur remonta le long du corps de Potter mais ne lui fit pas lâcher prise, juste bouger sans le vouloir la langue timide qui était arrivée sur le gland. Le deuxième coup arriva immédiatement et la chaleur de la magie qui passait sur leurs deux peaux en contact augmenta, visiblement le héros du monde sorcier aimait se faire cravacher alors qu'il portait un corset, la langue sur le pénis d'un autre homme.

Draco ne s'ennuyait pas, après tout, il était extrêmement intéressant de voir Potter en train de perdre tout contrôle de sa magie et de son esprit et sur le point de découvrir le plaisir de sucer, mais il avait l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention.

Après un an il avait assez de contrôle sur son corps et sur sa magie pour pouvoir faire ce genre de choses. Sans un mot, juste avec sa volonté et l'énergie sexuelle qui vibrait dans son corps, il transforma le courant de magie en la sensation d'un millier de langues caressant toute la surface de leurs deux corps.

Potter trembla, ouvrit la bouche et un nouveau coup de cravache le poussa directement sur le sexe de Draco, une coïncidence qu'il clamerait comme totalement planifiée, surtout maintenant que les lèvres se refermaient sur son gland.

La bouche qui l'accueillit n'était pas très douée ou habile mais, alors que les coups et les caresses se succédaient, elle restait très enthousiaste ce qui flattait doucement l'égo de Draco et augmentait son plaisir et sa magie.

— Est-ce que tu veux jouir, Potter ?

La cravache avait à nouveau disparu entre les jambes écartées, sûrement en train de tapoter avec juste une pointe de menace les bourses et le sexe. L'homme qui avait survécu gémit volontiers mais toujours contre le sexe de Draco et ce dernier était tenté de lâcher ses épaules et de plonger les doigts dans les boucles sans cesse en bataille.

— Bien.

La cravache reparut, descendant lentement la colonne vertébrale, caresse douce et effrayante à la fois.

— En ce cas, tu as ma permission pour jouir quand tu ne pourras plus te retenir et je drainerai alors ta magie.

Longbottom lui fit signe de se préparer à le retenir. L'extase du drain, surtout la première fois lui ferait sans doute oublier son corps et tomber.

Potter acquiesça, à nouveau sur son sexe et Draco pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de choses, il fallait être honnête. Ce n'était pas l'extase qui ferait exploser sa magie mais ces caresses à son égo blessé étaient délicieuses.

Longbottom frappa et le coup claqua bien plus fort, se répercutant dans le corps contre le sien et dans le craquement électrique de la magie qui se mêlait à la sienne. Le gémissement étouffé contre son sexe était délicieux et Draco se permit de profiter égoïstement du plaisir qui lui était offert.

Plus les coups étaient forts et rapprochés plus Potter suçait avec enthousiasme et il fallait toute la volonté que Draco avait cultivée au cours de cette année pour ne pas bouger et remuer les fesses, et cette attente délicieuse était exactement ce qui faisait augmenter la concentration de magie autour d'eux et il pouvait presque voir cette teinte si unique qui flottait juste au-dessus de la peau de l'homme corseté.

Il chercha à se distraire, levant les yeux vers Longbottom dont tout le corps n'était qu'un noeud de tension et de concentration alors qu'il plaçait coup après coup, évaluant le tableau qu'il laissait mais aussi l'état de Potter, recalibrant sans cesse pour que la magie ne le prenne pas par surprise, pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se volatilise.

Les mouvements contre son sexe étaient de plus en plus erratiques et la main gauche de Longbottom était en train de tracer des runes, tout le corps de Draco était hérissé de frissons et malgré le bruit des coups et les gémissements humides, la pièce était silencieuse comme le ciel juste avant le premier éclair, la magie, lourde et épaisse, pesant contre leurs peaux.

L'attente était presque douloureuse et Draco enfonça ses pouces plus profondément dans la nuque de Potter, il fallait que l'homme jouisse, qu'il les libère de cette tension qui électrisait sa peau, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer plus longt...

Le coup retentit et une décharge parcourut le corps de Potter, délogeant sa bouche et laissant le cri de jouissance se répercuter contre les murs et Longbottom prononça le sort et soudain le bâtiment tout entier trembla et la magie se condensa, comme une soudaine aurore boréale, les entourant un instant avant de disparaître dans les cercles d'or et d'argent et Draco ne sentit presque pas le drain alors que Potter s'écroulait contre lui. Est-ce que le héros du monde sorcier n'avait pas jouit depuis des années ou est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça ? Il y avait assez de magie dans le cercle pour renouveler les sorts de protection autour de Malfoy Manor pendant dix ans !

Longbottom était aussi abasourdi que lui, mais il n'était pas le meilleur _ductor_ pour rien et sa main se raffermit sur la cravache.

— Tu te sens toujours à la hauteur, Malfoy ?

Draco releva son cou gracieux et sourit.

— Bien sûr.

Il n'allait pas se laisser battre par Potter !


	24. Jour 24 - Kakashi et Iruka - Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi et Iruka sont mon premier OTP que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Ah et sinon j'aime le omegaverse.

— S'il te plait, Iruka, s'il te plaît...

— Hokage-sama, vous avez encore du travail, se contenta-t-il de répondre. 

— J'ai fini toute ma paperasse, répondit son supérieur avec exactement le même ton qu'un de ses élèves quand il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir partir plus tôt juste parce qu'il avait fini le premier exercice de son contrôle. 

— Et il vous reste maintenant l'inspection des hangars d'armement, Hokage-sama. 

— Iruka, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il allait finir par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre que les anbu dont heureusement le masque de porcelaine ne laissait pas voir la déception alors qu'ils découvraient que leur commandant suprême avait le caractère d'un enfant de six ans et Iruka devrait alors gérer le fait que tout le village saurait que son héros et chef faisait une moue de tristesse digne d'un bébé capricieux quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. 

Iruka ne pouvait pas faillir à son village. 

— Nous allons regarder le calendrier, je vais vérifier tous les plannings et fixer une date. 

***

Konoha avait été le premier village à mettre au poids et surtout utiliser les bloqueurs. Les contraceptifs divers étaient une obligation dans le monde périlleux des shinobis, surtout quand il s'agissait de protéger les précieuses lignées génétiques, mais les bloqueurs avaient été développé après et avait marqué un avant et un après dans le monde des shinobis. 

Déjà parce que même s'il était pratique de pouvoir compter sur l'agressivité d'un alpha ou les phéromones séduisantes d'un omega, le meilleur shinobi retait toujours celui qu'on ne pouvait voir ni sentir. Les beta, plus stables, plus prévisibles, passant facilement inapperçus étaient l'épitome de ce qu'un ninja devait être. Grâce aux bloqueurs, tout le monde devenait neutre, incapable à détecter et à identifier, et la dynamique rentrait dans la sphère du personnel et du privé. 

Le fait que la recherche sur ces bloqueurs ait été faits par des omégas des clans les plus prestigieux laissait assez fortement comprendre leur point de vue sur l'idée d'être relégué au rôle de reproducteurs. 

De nos jours à part peut-être chez les civils qui étaient influencés par la culture du reste du pays où les bloqueurs n'étaient pas une norme, la dynamique restait de l'ordre de ce qu'on partageait ou non avec ses partenaires et n'entrait heureusement jamais en compte ni dans les mariages ni dans la décision de fonder une famille puisque les shinobis avaient développé nombre de techniques et de pratiques pour permettre la reproduction de couples qui n'auraient pas pu avoir d'enfants par les voies naturelles. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'immobiliser des shinobis en pleine santé pour qu'ils s'enferment une semaine pour le rut ou les chaleurs, un soucis en moins dans la mécanique complexe de la grande machine qu'était le village caché de la feuille. 

Ce qui signifiait aussi que si un couple souhaitait pour des raisons personnelles prendre un congé pour le rut, il lui fallait remplir une montagne de paperasse parce qu'un village shinobi n'était une machine bien huilée que grâce à une bureaucratie constante et omniprésente. Après l'approbation par un des médecins de l'hôpital, la demande était transmise au Hokage pour qu'il estime si le ou les shinobi pouvaient être retirés de la liste des combattants actifs pendant la semaine de chaleurs. Un procédé fatigant et très publique qui avait tendance à refroidir les plus impatients et réduire le nombre même de demandes, après tout il était possible de passer une semaine à baiser sans paperasse. 

Un sourire aux lèvres et alors que son assistant levait les yeux au ciel, le Sixième Hokage apposa son sceau sur le formuraire C69 : demande de congés pour raisons biologiques et reproductrices. 

***

Iruka trouvait que les dynamiques étaient comme le groupe sanguin ou le signe astrologique, des coincidences de la nature qui ne révélaient en aucun cas les personnalités et qu'on faisait très bien de garder dans la sphère du privé. Il avait assez de problèmes avec les parents civils de ses élèves à ce propos pour savoir à quel point les bloqueurs et la société plus égalitaire et moins basée sur les préjugés qui en découlait étaient importants. 

Son compagnon continuait à gémir et supplier et Iruka se raccrocha à son flot de pensées pour ne pas céder au plaisir qui cherchait à embrumer son esprit. 

Les dynamiques n'étaient que des caractères sexuels secondaires et ne conditionnaient aucunement les personnalités parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des animaux en proie à leurs plus bas instincts et ceux qui soutenaient cette thèse n'étaient que des ignares ou cherchaient à se dédouaner de leurs actions par ce biais. 

Porter des enfants ne rendait pas plus soumis et pouvoir faire pousser un noeud au bout de son sexe ne rendait pas plus dominant ou, et il l'avait entendu, plus apte à prendre de bonnes décisions ! 

Il intensifia la cadence et les supplications montèrent encore d'un cran, heureusement qu'il avait posé ces sceaux pour contenir le bruit sur tous les murs, les sols, les plafonds et les fenêtres. 

Il n'avait jamais arrêté ses bloqueurs avant de se retrouver, sans s'en être vraiment rendu compte en couple avec Kakashi. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin et il avait fallu tous les efforts de persuasion de son alors petit-ami et une paperasse parfaitement remplie pendant de longs mois pour qu'il accepte de remplir le formulaire. 

Cette première fois l'avait un peu déboussolé et il lui avait fallu un temps avant de se sentir à nouveau... à l'aise avec son propre corps, mais cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à prouver qu'il était plus que ce qu'un accident biologique faisait de lui. 

— Iruka, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pitié, pitié...

Tout le corps façonné par des décennies de missions et de guerre tremblait sous ses coups parce que Kakashi n'avait visiblement aucun problème à se laisser aller aux demandes de sa biologie et à ce qu'un instinct basé sur la survie de l'espèce lui criait. 

— Je t'en prie, noue-moi, pitié, je n'en peux plus, pitié...

Iruka Umino, simple chuunin serra les dents, se raccrochant au contrôle qui lui échappait. Toute sa peau était parcourue de frissons mais il n'était pas au service de ses pulsions et...

— Iruka ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? 

Le corps sous lui tremblait encore, mais la voix de son amant était calme et sincère et calma ses craintes. 

— Non, je veux t'entendre supplier un peu plus...

Un sourire orna les lèvres nues de son petit ami avant qu'il ne reprenne sans aucune honte la litanie de supplications.


	25. Jour 25 - Emma et Regina - Showersex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan et Regina Mills sont l'un des OTP de ma femme donc il paraissait logique de lui écrire cette histoire pour son anniversaire.

Emma, ma grande il faut que tu arrêtes de boire !

Oui parce que quand elle buvait elle faisait le genre de conneries qui l'amenait à ce point très bas dans l'échelle de l'existence où elle cherchait en silence où avait disparu sa culotte et priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans une autre pièce genre le salon, chose dont elle aurait été sûre si elle n'avait pas tellement bu que ses souvenirs des activités de la veille se limitaient à des sensations de plaisir et des cuisses encore poisseuses.

— Vous ne comptez pas sortir dans cet état, j'espère, miss Swan. 

La voix régale et froide malgré le timbre bas et sexy la fit couiner et se redresser immédiatement comme un gamin en tort. 

— Non, je vais retrouver ma culotte et finir de m'habiller, répondit-elle en se tournant vers le lit décadent où, le drap ayant glissé pour découvrir son torse, se trouvait la maîtresse des lieux. 

— Et risquer de croiser Henry alors que vous sentez l'alcool et le sexe, je ne crois pas non, dicta la maire de la ville depuis son trône d'oreillers. 

— Je passerai par la fenêtre, rétorqua-t-elle tout en cherchant le courage de lui demander si elle savait où était sa culotte. 

— Et vous ferez voir des voisins qui appeleront le bureau du sheriff pour dire que quelqu'un de suspect a été vu dans le jardin de madame le maire, je ne pense pas non. 

Emma serra les dents, elle avait trop mal à la tête pour se mettre en colère mais d'un autre côté...

La couette fut rejetée et le corps nu et parsemé de suçons se leva, splendide dans la lumière naturelle venant des fenêtres aux rideaux clairs et ce devait être l'alcool encore présent dans son système qui asséchait sa gorge. 

— Vous allez venir vous laver comme une personne normale et ensuite je vous prêterai des sous-vêtements et un t-shirt propres et vous viendrez prendre le petit-déjeuner pour que nous parlions des derniers problèmes du bureau du shériff. Est-ce compris, miss Swan ? 

La voix autoritaire aurait dû la faire monter en pression et exploser mais c'était sans doute le fait que madame le maire était nue qui transformait la colère en... oui non. 

— Et Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser s'il me trouve à la table de déjeuner ? 

— Que vous venez d'arriver pour un briefing informel. Pourquoi penserait-il autre chose ? répondit-elle en passant devant, royalement nue. Allez, à la douche ! 

Emma abandonna à contre-coeur la quête de son sous-vêtement et attribua à son mal de crâne qu'elle suive la maîtresse des lieux dans sa salle de bain plus grande que la plupart des apparts qu'elle avait jamais eu. 

Un geste gracieux de la main suffit pour que la douche assez grande pour accueillir trois chevaux se mette en marche et le corps plantureux et beaucoup trop beau et attirant pour une mère de famille, se pencha pour attraper une serviette en plus. Serviette qui avait l'air d'être un mélange entre un nuage et du tissu. 

— A la douche, miss Swan, répéta la femme d'un coup d'oeil perçant et d'une voix qui n'admettait pas qu'on lui désobéisse. 

Emma était déjà dans la pièce, autant se laver. 

Elle entra dans l'immense cabine où personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'économiser l'eau et où trois têtes de douches projetaient une pluie tropicale d'eau chaude et elle laissa la chaleur et le silence de l'eau aider à faire disparaître sa gueule de bois. 

Elle sentit les seins lourds presser contre son dos alors qu'un bras passait devant elle, effleurant son téton dans une décharge électrique qui passant de la pointe de ses cheveux à ses orteils. 

— Vous savez que se laver requiert d'utiliser du savon, miss Swan. 

La voix était tout contre son oreille et malgré l'eau chaude un frisson la saisit. 

— Vraiment, je n'en savais rien, il faut croire que vous allez devoir m'apprendre, répondit-elle en se tournant parce qu'en fait l'alcool n'avait jamais quitté son corps où alors que Régina la rendait ivre et stupide. 

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres rouges. 

— Je vous trouve bien insolente, miss Swan, mais puisque visiblement vous êtes incapable de vous laver correctement, je suis bien obligée de vous prendre en main. 

Emma avait la gorge sèche et le sexe à nouveau humide. 

— Commençons par vos cheveux, ordonna-t-elle en reculant et versant un peu de shampooing dans sa paume. 

Emma regretta la perte de contact mais obéit en se tournant et reculant pour que l'eau coule sur son visage et non plus sa chevelure. 

Les mains se posèrent alors sur son crâne et honnêtement elle n'aurait jamais dû tourner le dos à quelqu'un d'aussi maléfique et potentiellement dangereux mais la façon dont les doigts malaxaient son crâne était la seule chose dangereuse ici parce que toutes ses pensées se liquéfiaient alors que Régina pressait, massait, caressait.

— Gardez les yeux fermés, nous ne voudrions pas que vous ayez du savon dans l'oeil, lui ordonna la voix basse juste contre son oreille et les seins d'Emma se dressèrent immédiatement parce que visiblement sa dignité ne s'était pas réveillée ce matin.

Des pouces caressèrent sa nuque et Emma retint un gémissement. 

— Retournez-vous et tendez vos bras, glissa la voix au creux de son oreille, rendant sa peau sensible à tout, même aux gouttes qui continuaient de tomber sur sa peau. 

Regina commença à savonner ses bras, l'un après l'autre et une fois de plus elle massait parfaitement, presque douloureusement, ses mains brûlantes alors même qu'Emma était réchauffée par la douche dans son dos. Elle passa même sur ses mains, nettoyant ses doigts avec une emphase qui rappela ce que ces derniers avaient fait la nuit passée. Emma renversa la tête en arrière, tant pis pour le shampooing et but un peau d'eau pour tenter d'hydrater sa bouche asséchée. Les mains de Regina la quittèrent. 

— C'est une perte de bon shampooing... commenta-t-elle, éloignée de son corps dont tout l'avant frissonnait de froid. 

Mais les mains revinrent, se posant directement sur ses seins, glissantes de savon et déterminées à la faire crier alors qu'elles jouaient avec ses tétons. Partout où elle la touchait sa peau brûlait mais dès que les mains suivaient leur cours un froid piquant s'installait, faisant frémir son épiderme et durcissant ses seins. 

— Retournez-vous. 

Elle l'avait quitté abruptement et l'ordre était comme un coup de fouet qui secouait son corps. Elle obéit, exposant son dos sur lequel coulait le shampooing. 

Regina claqua de la langue, pleine de désapprobation. 

— Il faut rincer tout ça, ordonna-t-elle alors que ses mains la poussaient sous l'eau, passant, brusques dans ses cheveux et sur son crâne, ses seins la frottant au gré des gestes. 

Lorsque la maîtresse des lieux fut satisfaite, elle la tira à nouveau en arrière, la bougeant avec autant de facilité qu'une poupée. Alors, elle commença à laver son dos, ses mains massant la nuque, les épaules, la colonne et continuant sur ses reins, ses fesses, les doigts s'aventurant parfois entre ses fesses, sur ses seins mais Emma était loin de protester, trop occupée à garder son équilibre et ne pas laisser ses jambes transformées en cire chaude la faire tomber. 

— Encore un demi tour, ordonna la voix qui résonnait contre les carreaux et venait directement se loger dans son bas-ventre, faisant se contracter son vagin avec un mélange de douleur et de plaisir parfait. 

Emma obéit et rien ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que les mains ne soulèvent son pied pour le poser sur quelque chose de doux et chaud et... Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Regina à genoux sur le carrelage en train de laver sa jambe et de commencer à s'attaquer au pied qui reposait sur ses cuisses. Honnêtement, heureusement qu'elle avait des abdos sinon Emma aurait perdu l'équilibre et se serait fracassé le crâne sur les carreaux ce qui aurait sans aucun doute été une désagrément regrettable pour madame le maire. 

Elle n'était pas chatouilleuse mais ces doigts savonneux qui passaient sur sa plante et entre ses orteils faisaient remonter une ligne de frissons le long de ses cuisses et... Et ce n'était pas une goutte d'eau qui coulait sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. 

Regina changea de jambe et Emma ne savait pas comment elle allait faire quand les mains savonneuses allaient s'approcher de son sexe trempé de désir et douloureux d'attente. 

Le corps toujours à genoux se redressa pour venir nettoyer ses cuisses et Emma allait hurler ou supplier parce que la sensations de ces doigts sur la peau sensible de son entrejambes, frôlant ses poils humides était en train de faire naître des pulsions de frustration dans son bas-ventre. 

— Quelque chose à dire, miss Swan ? demanda la voix royalement calme en se relevant. 

Prends-moi, fais-moi jouir, caresse-moi, fais quelque chose. 

Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux, sa gorge nouée par le désir. 

— Je nettoierai bien ce qui nous manque mais je crains que mes efforts ne soient en vain, dirent les lèvres toujours aussi rouges alors qu'aucun rouge à lèvres ne pouvait survivre à une nuit de sexe et une douche. Peut-être que si je nettoie plus en profondeur d'abord...

Emma entendait les mots, avec difficulté à cause de l'eau qui frappait à ses oreilles, mais de toute façon son cerveau prenait trop de temps à les interpréter et quand Regina la fit reculer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre en contact avec les carreaux, heureusement réchauffés par l'eau, elle venait à peine de comprendre ce qui se disait. Puis les doigts glissèrent en elle, sans préambule, passant sur son clitoris avant de la pénétrer, commençant tout de suite à aller et venir et elle se cogna la tête contre le mur en gémissant de plaisir et de l'insupportable lourdeur du désir qui crispait tout son corps. 

L'eau coulait sur son visage, plaquait ses cheveux, mais Regina la regardait, les yeux brillant de faim et Emma trembla, un gouffre froid de désir s'ouvrant dans sa poitrine. Elle referma ses bras et une jambe autour du corps plantureux, ses lèvres cherchant celles du maire, son corps se pressant contre la chaleur de celle qui continuait à aller et venir à l'intérieur, enflammant ses lèvres, son clitoris, des caresses frôlées et presque toujours involontaires. Elle attrapa maladroitement la langue de Regina avec la sienne, l'entraînant dans sa bouche, gémissant contre ses lèvres, tout son corps tremblant et heureusement soutenu par le mur. L'eau tombait sur sa peau et la faisait frissonner alors que ses hanches ondulaient à la recherche d'un orgasme juste hors de portée. 

Hier, parce que oui, visiblement c'était maintenant que sa gueule de bois disparaissait la laissant enfin avec les souvenirs de la veille. Hier Regina l'avait fait attendre pendant des heures, la bouche fermée par une culotte en dentelle, alors qu'elle la menait sur le fil de l'orgasme pour aussitôt reculer et l'abandonner avant de la torturer à nouveau, tout ça pour la punir de l'avoir fait jouir en quelques minutes à peine sur le canapé blanc du salon où elles s'étaient engueulées parce qu'Emma bourrée avait pensé que confronter l'autre mère de son fils à minuit était une bonne idée. Heureusement, Regina avait conscience des statistiques sur les accidents dans les salles de bain ou lui avait pardonné son offense d'hier car elle avait commencé à caresser son clito d'un pouce brutal et parfaitement en rythme avec les poussées des doigts entre ses chairs. 

Emma gémit contre la bouche chaude, le plaisir montant sans plus s'arrêter, ses cuisses se refermant sur le corps et les doigts entre elles, ses seins dressés pressant plus encore contre la main libre qui les pinçait et les malaxait, sa jambe tremblant sous l'assaut du plaisir et de la gravité. 

Elle enfonça ses ongles courts dans la peau douce de Regina quand elle gémit dans un cri immédiatement étouffé par les lèvres sur les siennes, tout son corps s'arquant contre le mur et se crispant encore plus autour de celle qui continuait à la titiller et la faire trembler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle retrouve assez de cerveau pour lui dire d'une voix aussi tremblante que ses jambes d'arrêter. 

Regina lui sourit et recula ce qui aurait fait tomber Emma si le mur n'avait pas été là pour soutenir son corps affalé. 

— Il va falloir sortir de l'eau, miss Swan, il me reste encore une chose à nettoyer. 

Emma sentit son sexe se contracter, de désir et de refus à l'idée que ces doigts viennent une nouvelle fois passer sur la surface délicate et tremblante. 

— Je peux m'en occu...

— Venez, la coupa la voix ferme et son corps obéit immédiatement, avançant sans aucune grâce. 

Les mains savonneuses passèrent entre ses cuisses et ses fesses, et elle gémit à nouveau les sensations beaucoup trop fortes à la fois plaisantes et douloureuses alors que les doigts la nettoyait avec une insistance qui la faisait trembler. 

Puis elles la quittèrent, la laissant tremblante, trempée et seule, les jambes encore trop faibles. 

— Vous voilà enfin propre, miss Swan, lui dit la bouche rouge et fière d'elle avant de se retirer sous l'eau chaude. 

Emma regarda Regina se laver, reprenant son souffle et ses forces, caressant des yeux les seins lourds se soulevant alors qu'elle faisait mousser le shampooing, fixant le triangle noir de boucles mouillées, hésitant sur ce qu'elle allait faire, détestant l'idée de sortir de la salle de bain sans avoir au moins riposté et rendu orgasme pour orgasme. 

La maîtresse des lieux ne commenta ni son mutisme ni son immobilité, se savonnant efficacement. 

Emma attendit qu'elle ait fini de se rincer avant d'agir, venant la repousser contre le mur, passant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Les yeux sombres brillaient d'amusement et de défi. 

— Quelque chose que vous désiriez, miss Swan ? demanda la bouche rouge et parfaite. 

Emma se laissa glisser à genoux et releva la tête, l'eau tombant sur son visage. 

— Te faire jouir, répondit-elle en glissant ses mains entre les cuisses pour les écarter. 

Un rire chaud et bas se répercuta contre les carreaux et Emma redressa sa colonne pour enfouir sons visage entre les boucles humides et propres et laisser sa langue caresser les lèvres gonflées de désir, sentant immédiatement sous le goût de savon celui, salé de sexe. Les ongles manucurés glissèrent dans ses cheveux, venant s'emparer de ses mèches pour pouvoir diriger le mouvement mais pour l'instant encore immobiles alors qu'elle caressait l'extérieur de la vulve, passant à peine en frôlant le clitoris. Ses mains glissaient avec plaisir sur les cuisses, les fesses, les genoux, parcourant la peau douce. 

Elle laissa son pouce remonter et caresser doucement l'entrée alors que sa langue encerclait le clito avant de passer avec plus ou moins de force, de précision, de répétitions. Les doigts tiraient maintenant sur ses cheveux, une pointe de douleur qui ne la rendait que plus décidée à faire crier la femme au-dessus d'elle. Et elle alternait frémissements de sa langue avec son pouce pénétrant en rythme, avec les moments où elle refermait les lèvres autour du bouton de nerfs et juste suçait et massait. 

Elle releva les yeux, malgré l'eau qui continuait de couler, délicieusement chaude et regarda la courbe du corps arqué de Regina, offert à l'eau qui ruisselait sur elle. Tendant la main et tirant sur son épaule, elle attrapa un sein au mamelon dressé et reprit les caresses de sa langue au rythme de celles de ses doigts. 

Les gémissements étaient étouffés par le bras que la maîtresse des lieux avait pressé contre sa bouche, mais réussissaient quand même à surmonter le bruit de la douche pour se répercuter délicieusement contre les carreaux et elle sentait les muscles se contracter contre son pouce, les hanches qui bougeaient, venant chercher plus de friction, plus de plaisir et Emma était à nouveau ivre, sa tête lui tournant, son esprit monomaniaque et focalisé uniquement sur le désir de la faire hurler et jouir et tant pis si elle peinait à respirer alors qu'elle se relevait encore plus pour poursuivre le sexe qui essayait de la fuir et en même temps de se refermer sur elle, pulsant de plaisir et de frustration. Elle mouillait à nouveau, l'eau venant caresser son propre clito gonflé, mais ce n'était pas important, pas autant que le besoin de pousser Regina dans une jouissance qui pointait et tremblait mais continuait à se refuser et elle léchait avec l'énergie du désespoir, se demandant si elle devait changer de position, de doigts, de rythme, uniquement préoccupée par le plaisir que pouvait ressentir sa partenaire. 

— Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii oui oui oui....

Les mots, libérés, se répercutaient sur les murs, de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus fort alors que tout le corps de Regina tremblait, que ses cuisses et son sexe se crispaient en rythme contre elle et que l'orgasme faisait perdre toute retenue à madame le maire. 

Emma poursuivit la jouissance aussi loin qu'elle le put, poussant sur son corps, oubliant de respirer, jusqu'à ce que la main dans ses cheveux ne la repousse, que les gémissements ne deviennent des reproches, alors seulement, elle se laissa retomber sur ses pieds, le souffle difficile, les cuisses à nouveau trempées, le coeur battant et l'esprit plus vide et ivre qu'hier quand elle avait descendu la moitié de sa bouteille de whiskey. 

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce alors que toutes deux essayaient de reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits, attendant que leurs corps cessent de trembler. 

Bien sûr, l'impérieuse maîtresse des lieux fut la première à se reprendre en main, se saisissant à nouveau du savon et finissant sa toilette avant de sortir de la douche pendant qu'Emma peinait à se remettre debout. 

— Votre serviette est là, miss Swan et je vais vous sortir des sous-vêtements propres, vous pouvez finir votre douche, dit Regina d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui étaient encore pleine de frissons alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour s'essuyer. 

Emma ne fit pas de remarque, trop fatiguée, embrumée, encore excitée pour que son cerveau accepte de fonctionner normalement. 

— Vous savez où se trouve la cuisine, déclara la maîtresse de maison, son dos à nouveau droit, son port altier et sa voix posée. 

La porte de la salle de bain se referma et Emma laissa son front se poser contre le carrelage froid. Tout son corps était un mélange de fatigue, d'excitation et de panique qui ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette situation. 

Renonçant à apaiser les demandes de sa libido, elle passa un coup d'eau glacée sur son corps et sortit enfin, se séchant méthodiquement, sortant nue dans une chambre où Regina, habillée, en tailleur, était en train de finir de mettre des boucles d'oreille à la pierre rouge comme le sang. 

— Au fait, miss Swan, la prochaine fois qu'il vous prend l'envie de venir me visiter à minuit, peut-être pourriez-vous avoir la courtoisie de ne pas vous cacher derrière la boisson, lança Regina, ses yeux la transperçant à travers le miroir. 

Emma n'était pas le genre de femme à reculer devant un défi aussi avança-t-elle, son corps nu se rapprochant dans le miroir. 

— Je garderai cette invitation à l'esprit, madame le maire, déclara-t-elle avant de se saisir du visage déjà maquillé pour venir embrasser les lèvres rouges et passer la main dans le décolleté du chemisier.


	26. Jour 26 - Lorenzo et Serghei - Breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo Lombardi, ex agent de la CIA, sorcier et connard professionnel, va se planquer chez Serghei son ex quand les choses tournent mal pour lui dans "Le miroir des Ombres", roman que je suis supposé écrire là maintenant tout de suite.

Serghei ne s'était jamais considéré très prude, il était l'apprenti d'Alistair Crowley, il avait vu des choses... perturbantes n'était pas vraiment le mot parce que du moment que c'était entre adultes consentants, mais particulières et bizarres c'était pour sûr. 

Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un moment de blanc face à ce que Lombardi... Lorenzo, ils couchaient ensemble plusieurs fois par jour, il pouvait bien l'appeler Lorenzo, face à ce que Lorenzo lui demandait. 

— Tu veux que je t'étrangle ? 

Heureusement sa voix n'avait pas craqué et n'était pas monté dans les aigus, il avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans révolus, parfois -souvent- face à l'autre sorcier il avait l'impression d'être revenu un ado maladroit et qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. 

— Asphyxie érotique, tu ne vas pas me tuer, juste mettre ce collier autour de mon cou et ça m'empêchera de respirer convenablement multipliant le dioxyde dans mes poumons, amenuisant l'oxygène et mettant mon corps dans une situation de danger qui lui fera produire de l'adrénaline, tout ce qu'il faut pour un orgasme très puissant, lui expliqua son aîné -il avait aucune idée de l'âge qu'il avait, si ça se trouve il était à peine plus jeune qu'Alistair et ça c'était le genre de pensées qui faisait débander donc il allait arrêter de réfléchir- et en souriant.

Un peu mal à l'aise encore, décontenancé surtout, Serghei regarda le collier en cuir entre les mains du mec avec lequel il baisait en ce moment, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment les appeler autrement, enfin si, ils étaient partenaires professionnels sur le point de faire le casse le plus dangereux de leur vie, mais c'était tout, à part le sexe et le boulot il n'y avait pas grand chose entre eux.

La main de Lorenzo, chaude et aux doigts fins se posa sur son poignet. 

— Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, il y a encore plein de choses que je veux faire avec toi. Par exemple, ça te dit de me baiser sur le bureau du Cardinal Albani, il y a des moulures parfaites pour s'accrocher. 

Serghei éclata de rire, c'était stupide et dangereux alors qu'ils allaient faire leur casse au Vatican dans quelques jours, c'était donc parfait !

***

Il respirait à peine, sa gorge faisant des bruits sifflants à chaque respiration qu'il essayait de prendre, le collier mordait sa chair et il commençait à voir des éclats de lumière qui n'était sûrement pas là. Tout son corps était submergé d'endorphines et d'adrénaline et son sexe était si gonflé qu'il pouvait y sentir son pouls ou alors c'étaient les hallucinations qui commençaient.

Et pendant ce temps Serghei continuait de le baiser, brutal, furieux, contre le misérable bureau sur lequel il tenait les comptes. Le plaisir et la douleur étaient si mélangés que les larmes coulaient, inarrêtables de ses yeux alors que tout son corps cherchait à respirer et à jouir. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il luttait pour retrouver son souffle, depuis combien de temps le bureau frappait contre le mur de bois du bar, depuis combien de temps les coups précis et colériques pilonnaient sa prostate. 

Il était loin le jeune homme qu'il avait choqué en lui montrant le collier et lui parlant d'asphyxie érotique. L'homme qui le baisait, de sa barbe noire à ses regards de désir et de mépris mêlés avait perdu tous les gestes de douceur et d'amusement qu'il avait eu. Chaque mouvement de son sexe en lui, chaque seconde avec le collier était une punition et une revanche. 

Et Lorenzo le laissait faire, parce qu'il devait quelque chose à Serghei, parce qu'il méritait d'être puni, utilisé, parce que c'était ce à quoi il était doué, détruire, ruiner et fuir, parce qu'il ne faisait jamais les choses bien et c'était toujours les autres qui en payaient le prix. 

Le collier fut serré encore plus, empêchant totalement l'air de passer, comprimant sa trachée, provoquant une panique qui ne faisait que nourrir son désir et son plaisir et les yeux verts et furieux étaient plantés dans les siens, envahissant son monde qui se perdait dans le manque d'oxygène et...

Le collier s'ouvrit, l'air afflua dans ses poumons et Lorenzo se arqua contre le bureau jouissant sans avertissement, sans contrôle, sans bruit alors que les yeux continuaient à le regarder, furieux, trahis, avides, familiers. 


	27. Jour 27 - 007 et Q - Sex pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond et Q sont mes chouchous, tant de piques et de tension sexuelle entre eux !

— Et bien sur... oui ! Bien sûr vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! Aaaah ! 

Les bruits de claquement mouillés et les gémissements rebondissaient sur les murs nus de l'abri. 

Un grognement lui répondit et son corps fut soulevé et encore plus parfaitement plié en deux alors que le sexe frottait maintenant sa prostate à chaque passage. 

— La pratique vous rend plus performant, je l'avais lu dans votre dossier mais vu comment vous... ah ah ah ah ouiiiii...

Il enfonça ses ongles dans les cheveux courts et reprit son souffle, son sexe se contractant pour une nouvelle jouissance à blanc.

— Vu comment vous traitez mon équipement, je n'y croyais pas, continua-t-il quand il eut repris son souffle alors que son sexe était toujours en érection et si sensible et douloureux mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. 

— Par Dieu vous allez la fermer ! grogna l'homme qui manipulait très adroitement son corps. 

— Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange ? répondit Q avec le sarcasme qui ne le quittait jamais, même en plein coït. 

— J'essaie d'apprécier la vue mais votre babillage incessant m'en empêche, lui répondit-on avec des coups encore plus brutaux et parfaits et dans des circonstances normales ça lui aurait suffit pour jouir mais il en était à son cinquième orgasme chimiquement assisté et il allait falloir plus que ça. 

— Pardon, j'avais oubli...eeeeeh. Um, oublié que vous les aimiez avec un espace vierge entre leurs deux oreilles. 

— Au moins elles n'essaient pas de faire redescendre mon érection avec leurs paroles. 

— Heureusement alors que vous avez tiré en plein milieu du labo des terroristes et touché cette bonbonne pleine de gaz aphrodisiaque, alors. Mais si mes paroles marchent si bien permettez que je continue, votre compagnie et votre bite sont très agréables mais j'ai besoin de plus de stimulations intellectuelles. 

Le visage de Bond au-dessus de lui était en train de rougir de colère. 

— Plus de stimulation intellectuelle, dit-il ! cracha-t-il comme un chat vexé et Q allait éviter de parler de cette comparaison parce que l'animal était capable de se retirer, se prendre en main et le laisser seul avec le pire coït interrompu de l'histoire. 

Q ne cria pas de surprise quand les bras puissants le soulevèrent pour le mettre contre lui, le forçant à nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de l'espion et à se laisser porter vers le canapé blanc qui occupait une autre pièce nue de l'abri de sécurité où ils avaient été se réfugier lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte du genre de gaz qu'il y avait dans la bonbonne percée. 

Bond se retira et le laissa tomber sur le sofa et cette fois-ci Q cria de protestation. 

— A genoux et le ventre contre l'accoudoir, dicta son aîné de sa voix grave et autoritaire et peut-être que Q avait quelque chose contre l'autorité, de préférence tout contre. 

Une claque rebondit sur ses fesses. 

— Dépêchez-vous Q ou je trouve de quoi passer mon temps seul. 

— Vous êtes une brute ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons changé de place et ce que ça va... ah !

Il avait obéit pendant ses récriminations parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il garde cette horrible et douloureuse érection sans avoir la compensation de se faire baiser pendant des heures -ils arrivaient près de l'heure et demie maintenant- et Bond venait de le pousser hors du canapé vers le sol et il avait été obligé de se rattrapper avec les mains et son sexe était pressé contre l'accoudoir, ses fesses parfaitement exposées et l'animal n'avait même pas attendu avant de replonger à l'intérieur et...

Il gémit comme une chatte en chaleur parce que c'était parfait, encore plus profond, terriblement long et incendiant tous les bons nerfs. 

— Je conçois l’intérêt, déclara-t-il parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit silencieux et pliant comme les innombrables corps qui passaient par le lit de l'espion et qu'il entendait balbutier à travers les comms. 

— Ravi de savoir que quelque chose que je fais à votre approbation, Q. 

— Si je donnais mon approbation... ah... facilement elle n'aurait plus de valeur. 

— Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir... oh... eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire, je ne vous ai même pas emmené dîner. 

Il attendit deux halètements de plaisir et un gémissement avant de répondre. 

— Mon corps est bien plus facile à gagner que mon approbation. 

— Laissez-moi deviner, commença-t-il avant un grognement bas et viril et Q se demanda ce qu'il faudrait pour faire crier l'espion. Votre approbation une fois perdue est perdue à jamais ? 

— Monsieur Bond, venez-vous de citer du Jane Austen pendant le sexe ? Oui ! Voulez-vous être le monsieur Darcy de ma Lizzie. 

— J'ai des profondeurs cachées. 

Q arqua le dos, poussant comme il pouvait sur ses bras fatigués, avec sa tête de plus en plus légère, essayant de bouger les hanches pour augmenter la pression et le frottement de son sexe contre le canapé. 

— Et je serais ravi de les explorer longuement. 

Le rire de Bond accompagna son nouvel orgasme et il se laissa tomber, décidé à récompenser son partenaire par un round de silence et de passivité. Ils avaient encore le temps avant que la cavalerie n'arrive à la base secrète sibérienne. Et Q avait l'intention de revenir avec un cul délicieusement endolori et un rendez-vous hors du boulot pour voir s'il y avait plus que du vide entre les deux oreilles légèrement décollées de Bond. 


	28. Jour 28 - Lan Wangji et Wei Wuxian - Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans cet univers, mais bon, je les aime trop...

Wei Ying ne suppliait pas, ne s'abaissait pas, sauf quand la vie d'un autre était en jeu. Il avait trop d'égo, c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours reproché, pour se plier à de stupides règles de politesse et de politique qui demandaient rituellement à ce qu'on courbe l'échine devant son hôte, ses supérieurs, ses aînés, quelles que soient leurs qualités. Wei Ying ne pliait l'échine que face à ceux qu'il respectait vraiment et ces derniers étaient rares et peu nombreux.

Lan Zhan faisait parti des quelques élus, son rival, son partenaire, son complice, son...

Wei Ying ne retint pas le gémissement qui se maintint parfaitement dans l'air paisible du pavillon.

Son aimé.

Les yeux, sérieux, toujours graves, toujours intenses de Lan Zhan étaient fixés sur lui et comme toujours il sentait cette ivresse qui transformait son sang en vin et lui montait à la tête.

— Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque des cris qu'il avait déjà poussés.

Les mains fines et calleuses de l'épéiste se refermèrent avec plus de poigne sur sa peau trop sensible et parcourue de frissons.

Lan Zhan, mutique comme toujours ne répondit que par ses actes, accentuant le rythme, donnant plus de force à ses mouvements.

Wei Ying gémit, pour ne pas protester, pour étouffer les supplications qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, c'était trop, trop de sensations, trop de plaisir, trop de bonheur qui en devenait douloureux, palpitant juste sous ses côtes. Et pourtant les coups, réguliers, amples, de son compagnon ne cessaient pas. Wei Ying avait perdu son souffle et répandu sa semence plusieurs, trop de fois déjà et Lan Zhan poursuivait, son corps et son visage presque immobiles malgré le désir toujours pressant, toujours dressé.

S'ils continuaient ainsi il allait mourir d'une overdose de Yin et Lan Zhan serait très embarrassé quand il devrait mentir sur comment au final était mort le Patriarche de Yiling.

Chaque centimètre de sa peau était parcouru par la foudre, même la lumière du soleil caressant sa peau le faisait frissonner, il parvenait à sentir le souffle de son aimé qui se posait sur son épiderme, tout était un excès, excès de plaisir, excès de sensations, excès de Yin. Il essayait de le rejeter, par ses gémissements, par les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais le plaisir douloureux continuait à monter dans chaque atome de son corps.

Et Lan Zhan ne semblait pas plus proche du sommet de sa jouissance, stoïque comme s'il médi...

— Tu utilises ton Âme d'Or pour retarder l'orgasme ! s'exclama-t-il, se redressant à moitié, indigné avant que ses bras ne lui rappellent qu'ils avaient été réduits à l'état de gelée par trop de plaisir et qu'il ne s'écroule à nouveau sur le lit, ses cheveux se répandant avec mécontentement sur le matelas.

Le visage impassible de son amant changea et un sourire vint orner le coin de ses lèvres.

— N'est-ce pas la base d'une longue vie, prolonger l'orgasme pour vivre mieux, répondit son amant, sa voix claire et sans aucune honte citant les préceptes médicaux qui avaient circulé en douce à GusuLan lors de leur lointaine jeunesse.

Les lèvres de Wei Ying prirent un pli boudeur et s'il ne croisa pas les bras sur sa poitrine c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de le faire.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas riposter ! s'indigna-t-il.

Lan Zhan baissa la tête, grand seigneur.

— Je cesserai de me retenir dès que tu me diras que tu es à bout et que tu n'en peux plus, répondit-il, un sourire clairement démoniaque aux lèvres.

Wei Ying était partagé, d'un côté il aurait fallu célébrer l'espièglerie de son sage compagnon, d'un autre, son ego l'empêchait de crier grâce, surtout au lit.

Il se détendit donc contre le matelas, leva des yeux brûlants de désir sur son aimé et lécha sa bouche rouge.

— Es-tu capable de me pousser à bout, Lan Zhan ?

Son rival, son compagnon, son aimé répondit au défi et Wei Ying laissa ses gémissements remplir l'air du pavillon heureusement éloigné des chemins fréquentés par les apprentis de GusuLan.


	29. Jour 29 - Ilya et Lawrence - Oral fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilya l'anarchiste et bon vivant et Lawrence le très coincé et très politiquement conservateurs sont des personnages de notre partie de jeu de rôle de Victoriana. Ilya est le personnage de Cahethel.

Lawrence était un gentleman et essayait de garder en toutes circonstances le calme et l'attitude attendues de quelqu'un de son rang et de son sang. 

La chose n'était pas aisée. 

Il avait avec effroi découvert que ce à quoi son esprit et son éducation aspiraient n'était absolument pas en adéquation avec ce que son corps et son instinct désiraient. 

Oh, il avait essayé de résister, de garder le contrôle de sa vie et de ses désirs, il avait repoussé ces idées indécentes et contraires à l'Ordre et avait continué à se soumettre à la tentation parce qu'il était assez confiant en ses capacités à résister.

Et puis il y avait eu Ilya.

Son visage angélique, ses yeux pénétrants, son sourire amusé et aguicheur. 

Lawrence avait essayé de se contrôler, avait... avait cédé après une conversation totalement indécente et honnête et si brutale qu'il avait eu besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, un temps qui lui avait, malencontreusement été accordé quand Ilya avait quitté l'Angleterre pendant plusieurs mois, poursuivant l'aventure jusqu'en Asie. 

Il y avait à peine un mois qu'il était revenu et la période n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, il avait fallu voyager chez des Fées, accomplir d'étranges quêtes et maintenant il découvrait qu'il peinait à se retrouver en société avec son... avec son amant, puisqu'il fallait être franc et honnête au moins dans ses propres pensées. 

Lorsqu'il croisait Ilya en soirées, au théâtre, au bal, il était difficile de ne pas chercher sa silhouette, de ne pas croiser son regard, de ne pas glaner un sourire de ses lèvres, alors même qu'il y avait leurs hôtes, les autres invités avec qui il avait forcément quelques affaires à discuter ou des invitations essayer d'obtenir pour garder le nom de ses ancêtres au firmament de la Bonne Société. Ce n'était pas une de ces pulsions sexuelles, ou pas que, c'était plutôt le genre de choses qui inondaient les pages des romans que lisait sa soeur, le besoin de se faire reconnaître, de savoir que l'être aimé pensait encore à vous. C'était embarrassant de mièvrerie.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire arrivait aux repas, lorsque ces dames se retiraient pour les laisser à leurs alcools et leurs cigares. 

Lawrence fumait rarement, essentiellement quand il devenait impoli de ne pas accepter ce qu'on lui offrait. Ilya, lui, fumait cigare comme cigarettes et Lawrence détestait être enfermé dans la même pièce que lui quand c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas l'odeur qui l'incommodait, il y avait certains gentlemen qui ne supportait pas les fumées lourdes et puissantes des fumoirs. Non, c'était le spectacle qui faisait plus que le mettre mal à l'aise.

Parce que dans l'ambiance tamisée et paresseuse d'après dîner il lui était difficile de s'empêcher de regarder cette bouche parfaite encerclant la base du cigare, se plissant alors que les joues se creusaient pour tirer une bouffée, de ne pas être hypnotisé par les lèvres mouillées un instant d'alcool

Et son corps et son instinct n'étaient jamais lent à réagir et il n'y avait rien de plus horrible et désagréable que d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de cette partie de son anatomie lorsqu'on était en bonne compagnie. Il n 'avait jamais autant pensé à sa vieille et acariâtre tante et aux pustules près de sa bouche que depuis qu'Ilya était revenu.

Ilya qui semblait n'avoir aucune pitié pour lui ou pour sa réputation, profitait de la situation en cherchant parfois son regard, en venant discuter avec lui, le cigare à la main, prenant une lente bouffée, en passant la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air pensif. 

Mais le plus dangereux pour le calme, la volonté et la réputation de Lawrence avait été les deux fois où le jeune Russe avait réussi à l'amener dans une pièce sombre et solitaire et avait occupé sa bouche à d'autres emplois qui à présent ne lui faisait craindre que plus les moments où il le voyait en train de fumer. 

Lawrence avait donc fait la seule chose digne d'un gentleman, il avait fuit. Depuis, il prétextait toujours la nécessité d'accompagner une vieille dame pour ne pas rester fumer et boire avec ces messieurs. 

Ce genre de choses faisaient toujours rire Ilya et briller ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient au lit et que le jeune anarchiste continuait avec sa franche brutalité à parler de choses indécentes et qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. 

Parfois être un gentleman en toutes circonstances était un combat perdu d'avance. 


	30. Jour 30 - Thomas et Alistair - Temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas le futur Comte et Alistair le fils de Grand-Duc sont deux personnages secondaires de mon roman "La forêt des brumes".

Thomas n'avait pas été élevé pour être marin, durant son enfance on l'avait éduqué pour reprendre le domaine et le négoce familiale. Puis ses parents étaient morts, Oncle Roderick était venu les chercher et son destin avait changé, il était destiné à devenir marin et officier et porter fièrement le nom des von Nebelwald. La transition avait été abrupte, mais lorsqu'il avait posé pour la première fois le pied sur un bateau, l'uniforme encore rigide tant il était neuf sur ses épaules, la pression de devoir se faire obéir d'hommes qui avaient deux fois son âge et son expérience essayant de faire trembler son pas, son coeur avait explosé de fierté et de joie. Il avait appris à aimer la mer, à lire le ciel et les nuages pour d'éventuels changement de vent, à s'adapter au roulis incessant sous ses pieds, à l'impossibilité d'être vraiment seul au milieu de ces dizaines d'hommes enfermés sur le même bâtiment. Ce n'était pas une vie aisée mais c'était la sienne, au service du Saint Empire et de sa famille. Sur un bâtiment, il faisait avec ce qu'il avait, content de ce que le sort lui réservait.

Il n'avait jamais appris à se contenter de ce qu'il avait quand il s'agissait d'Alistair. 

Le fils du Grand-Duc n'était pas seulement son meilleur ami, son confident, c'était devenu alors que l'adolescence le frappait de plein fouet, l'objet de son attirance et de son attention. 

Il ne s'était pas attendu à plus, Alistair était un homme alors que lui n'était qu'un jeune officier et il était stupide de penser que...

C'était Alistair qui avait fait le premier pas, qui lui avait offert sa main, avec franchise et juste un soupçon de timidité et Thomas aurait voulu ne jamais plus la lâcher. 

Mais le monde ne se pliait pas aux souhaits des jeunes cœurs et leur relation, destinée à ne jamais quitter le secret de l'alcôve souffrait aussi de leurs devoirs à tous deux. Si le fils du Grand Amiral était plus souvent à terre, formé par oncle Roderick à reprendre la charge de commandement qui avait échu à son père, rares étaient les fois où Thomas avait une permission ou une mise en cale sèche assez longue pour qu'ils puissent se voir, surtout avec les nombreuses obligations sociales qu'ils avaient. 

Pour l'heure tous deux se refusaient encore au mariage mais Alistair, fils aîné du Grand-Duc était l'objet de toutes les convoitises pour les mères de filles à marier et devrait un jour céder à la pression familiale. 

Quant à lui, oncle Roderick ne lui forcerait jamais la main et heureusement Thomas ne manquait pas de frères qui aimaient la compagnie du beau sexe et auraient des enfants pour perpétuer le nom des Keller von Nebelwald, mais la question du mariage viendrait sans nul doute bientôt perturber leur relation.

Les rares fois où il était à terre et à la capitale, Thomas louait toujours un appartement, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas traiter la demeure où sa soeur Constanze régnait en tyran comme un hôtel dont il sortirait à sa guise à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. C'était pardonné et pardonnable pour un jeune homme qui revenait de longs mois en mer et si Alistair venait le voir et ne ressortait pas avant le lendemain, c'était sûrement, supposait la société, qu'ils oubliaient les heures en rattrapant le temps perdu. 

Le jour où Alistair se marierait il lui serait bien moins aisé de passer la nuit loin de son épouse, personne ne le verrait d'un œil indifférent, supputant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la nouvelle grande-duchesse pour qu'on ne rejoigne pas son lit chaque nuit. Ils cesseraient donc de se voir parce que jamais Alistair ne voudrait soumettre une femme innocente au genre de commérages qui suivaient toujours sa mère comme son ombre. 

Le jour où il se marierait...

Thomas était profondément égoïste. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager son amant avec quiconque. Il ne parlait pas de son coeur, il était assez sûr après toutes ces années de la place qu'il y occupait et même si un jour le feu de la passion venait à s'éteindre, chose difficilement pensable quand ils peinaient à garder leurs mains éloignées du corps de l'autre, il leur resterait toujours un amour profond basé sur une amitié réelle. Non, il était jaloux des heures que la future épouse lui volerait, des instants auxquels pour l'heure seul lui assistait et qui lui seraient dérobés : ces matins paresseux où Alistair peinait à se réveiller et son visage avait cette moue un peu froissée par l'oreiller, ces soirées où ils parlaient et restaient éveillés alors même que leurs yeux épuisés pesaient pour se fermer. 

Dans un monde meilleur il aurait eu ce que ces oncles avaient environ la moitié de l'année : une relation calme, la possibilité de dormir auprès de celui qu'il aimait, se réveiller à ses côtés, discuter tranquillement autour d'un dîner, travailler chacun à des choses séparées mais ensemble, physiquement proches. 

Mais le monde était ce qu'il était et il devait profiter du temps qui allait finir par lui échapper entre les doigts. 

Ce qui était un bon conseil. Qu'il se refusait d'appliquer. 

Il n'avait aucune envie que leurs heures ensemble ne se muent en un accouplement frénetique et désespéré, que l'angoisse de ne plus toucher cette peau l'étreigne à chaque caresse nouvelle, il se refusait à vivre en pensant au couperet qui finirait par tomber, à compter les jours ensemble comme un avare son trésor. 

La présence d'Alistair était un luxe rare et qu'il entendait savourer aussi lentement et profondément que possible. 

— Ça chatouille.

Le très sérieux et très noble fils du Grand-Duc souriait à la lumière douce des bougies alors que le glaçon traçait une arabesque mouillée sur son torse. Thomas, les bottes encore chaussées, à peine la veste enlevée, répondit à son sourire en laissant le morceau de glace reposer sur le nombril. 

— Étrange, j'aurais pensé que c'était plus complexe que ça, répondit le jeune officier en faisant tressaillir du pouce un téton mouillé, froid et durci.

Alistair lui renvoya un regard des plus innocents auquel il ne croyait pas une seconde et Thomas se saisit de la bougie, versant une goutte de cire chaude sur le ventre, exactement sur un des sillons froids et humides.

— Ah ! 

Les yeux d'Alistair étaient immenses, sa respiration plus haletante et son entrejambes...

Thomas sourit et reprit un glaçon, bien décidé à prendre tout son temps.


End file.
